Shadow Note
by Keyzon
Summary: Shadow finds a Death Note and some fan character throw in a twist. Some chapters may ofhigher rating then even M, so viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shinigami and Chain

I sat on the building roof looking out over the stars that night. The stars were bright that night. As I thought to myself of the new life I had started here on Earth, I noticed a black blur flash past me. I turned to see what it was, but I saw nothing. I began to turn back in my seat when a heard something hit the roof behind me. I jumped to my feet and kicked something in the darkness. I looked over the roof and noticed a small black book sitting in the middle of the roof. I calmed over and picked it up, flipping it over to read the cover.

"Death Note…" I read. I opened the book and found a set of rules on the first page. "A person's name that's written in this note book will die…" I paused and then chuckled to myself. "Ya right, so if I wrote Sonic's name in here I'd never have to look at his ugly face again" he joked. I took the book to my seat at the edge of the roof and continued reading through the rules. "Pretty elaborate to be a prank…" I murmured.

"It is no prank" announced a voice from behind me. I jumped, almost dropping the book and turned to look behind me. My eyes shot wide open when I saw what stood before me. A black hedgehog, like me, but with violet streaks, no mouth, no nose, clawed hands, blood-shot emerald eyes and shrouded in a purplish fire.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, positioning myself for combat.

"I am Mephiles the dark, Shadow the hedgehog" he replied calmly.

"How do you know my name?" I exclaimed. He chuckled, though I saw no indication of a moving mouth.

"I can see your name floating above your head, along with your life span" he explained "I am a god of death, or Shinigami, as some call us and that note you are carrying is mine, but now that I dropped it here, it is yours until you die or choose to give it back to me." I swallowed hard and looked at him, then back at the book.

"So, you're not here to fight me?" I asked, putting don my guard. He nodded.

"I am merely here until you die or give me back my notebook; however, you should be warned" he cackled quietly "any human who uses the Death Note can not-" I shook my hand at him.

"Yes, yes, I can't go to heaven or hell, I read the rules" I sighed "so this thing works, eh?" I smirked "Well, maybe I should go try this little puppy out." Mephiles chuckled.

"Who will be the first person to die at your hands?" he asked. I shrugged and looked down over the city.

"Well, I guess it would have to be someone unimportant incase it does work." I bit my lip and thought and snapped my fingers "I know!" I sat back down and looked back at Mephi "You got a pen?" I asked. He handed me a pen that was shaped like a bone with a skull on the opposite end of the point. I nodded and returned to the book.

"Don't forget to think of their face" he snickered. I nodded and took a deep breath. I pictured the face of my land lord; black hair, green eyes, pale skin and a large scar across his forehead. _Peter Nicolson._ I took a deep breath again and closed the book, pocketing it and the skull pen and stood up.

"Now, to see if it works" I muttered. I shut my eyes and activated teleported myself to my front yard using Chaos Control.

I noticed Mephiles was still behind me as I walked down the road to Peter's house. "You can use Chaos Control?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"No, however, whenever you use it, I can choose to go with you if I so desire" he explained "and I'm quite impressed you remembered you're the only one who can see or hear me" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked up the pathway to his house when I heard a scream. I paused and looked through the open window. I stepped back when I saw Peter lying limp on his armchair with his wife at his side, screaming into the phone.

"I think my husband just had a heart attack!!" she cried. I took a few deep breaths as Mephiles chuckled behind me.

"I told you it was real" he snickered. I swallowed hard and walked back to my house thinking over in my head of what I had just done. When I reached for the door, if was pulled open and Rouge stood in the doorway with her house coat on.

"Oh, Shadow, I heard someone scream down the road, so I was going to go check it out" she explained, her white fur slightly dripping.

"You heard her from the shower?" I asked puzzled. Rouge put a hand on her hip and smirked at me.

"I'm a bat remember, honey?" she teased. I shook my head and nodded.

"Right, right, well, it was Peter's wife" I explained "He just died of a heart attack" I told her. Rouge tilted her head and looked down the road. "Or at least, that's what I heard her say when I passed the house" I added. Rouge shrugged.

"Well, if it's only them I won't bother, never did like that pair" she sighed and looked at me. "So, you ready to come in then?" she asked, stepping out of the way. I nodded and walked past her, kicking my shoes off by the door. She wrapped her arms around me and pecked my cheek. "So, where'd you go this time?" she asked sweetly.

"Nowhere special, just sat around, looking over the city" admitted. She released me and sighed, heading into the living room.

"Looking over the city, you sound like bat-man" she teased, dropping onto the couch. I smirked and stood in the hall, leaning on the doorway to the living room.

"Well, batgirl, what did _you_ do all night?" I smirked. She grinned back at me and stretched.

"Oh not much, took a shower, watched CSI, the usual" she yawned. I snickered and sat down beside her.

"Who's this?" Mephiles asked from beside me. I almost jumped, having forgotten he was following me. I shifted a glance at him, and then back at Rouge. She tilted her head and looked at me.

"You okay hun?" she asked. I bit my lip and decided thought over the rules in the book. I took it out of my pocket and looked down at it. "What's that?" she asked, leaning over my shoulder to get a look at it. I held it up to her and she took it gently, sitting back down. She opened it and skimmed the pages.

"Well?" I asked. She looked back at me, but as she opened her mouth to answer, she jumped back in shock, dropping the book.

"What… What's that?!" she exclaimed. I took her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry babe, he won't hurt you" I assured her. After she calmed down I explained to her about the book and what Mephiles was, leaving out the fact that I had written Peter's name in the book.

"Well, this could be a pretty interesting toy" she smirked, picking the book up. She opened it and looked at the first page. She looked over at me and held the open page me. "Well, I guess I know how Peter got a heart attack" she teased. I looked away grimly. She giggled and patted my shoulder. "It's okay, I couldn't think of anyone better to try it out on" she admitted, smiling sweetly. He looked back at her smiled.

"I'm glad, you aren't going to rat me out are you?" I joked. She gasped and scolded at me.

"Shadow, we've been dating for two years, you think I'd go and do something like that?" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No, of course not" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her "I don't know why I asked, I'm sorry." She smiled at me and pulled me on top of her.

"Better be" she teased, kissing me softly. I broke the kiss and sat back up. She looked over at me with disappointment "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked at her and nudged my head in Mephiles' direction.

"What, me?" he asked, pointing at himself "Oh, don't stop on my account, if it gets to, umm, what's the word you people use, kinky, I'll be gone puking in a waste basket" he assured us. Rouge giggled.

"And how are you going to do that, you don't have a mouth, big guy" she pointed out smirking. He shrugged.

"I'll find a way" he snickered. The three of us laughed and were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up as Rouge tightened her robe and walked over to the door. I opened it and sighed, as I saw Jenn, a purple furred hedgehog wearing pink pajamas.

"What is it Jenn?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my kitty cat" she said, her eyes watering "did you see him?!" she begged. I shook my head.

"No Jenn, I haven't seen Mr. Fluffy…" I sighed. She looked down and rubbed her eyes, sniffling. I sighed and looked back at Rouge, who rolled her eyes and gestured for me to go. "Alright Jenn, I'll help you find your cat" I groaned.

"YAY!!" she cheered, hugging my leg "Thank you so much Mr. Shadow, I loves you Mr. Shadow!!" she exclaimed looking up at me hopingly. I sighed and started walking, Jenn hugged tightly around my leg and started down the sidewalk.

"Here Mr. Fluffy…" I called out.

After two hours of searching, we finally found the cat hiding in my backyard.

"There, you go here's your…" I grumbled, holding up the cat, as I saw Jenn, still clinged to my leg, now fast asleep. I sighed and picked her up over my shoulder and started off towards her house with the two of them.

"Having fun?" Mephiles chuckled evilly. I looked around and once I noticed no one was around I flipped him off. Once we got to Jenn's doorstep I rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a black hedgehog with blue tips on two of quills, wearing a large blue night shirt, rubbing his eyes.

"Ya, what is it?" James asked. I handed him Jenn and Mr. Fluffy.

"I believe these are yours…" I grumbled. He blinked then called back into the house.

"Mom, Jenn snuck out again!" He turned to me and took Jenn, the cat running past him into the house. "Thanks Shadow, I guess we forgot to lock her window from the outside too…" he sighed "Sorry if she kept you up."

"It's fine" I sighed. He nodded.

"Hey, can I still expect you and Rouge to be at the poker tournament tomorrow at Espio's?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ya we'll be there" I assured him as I turned to leave. I headed back to my house and let myself in. I looked around and saw Rouge sleeping on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Looks like your girlfriend fell asleep on you" he chuckled. I grumbled at him and picked up Rouge, taking her upstairs. I laid her down on the bed and crawled in on my side of the bed. "So, watcha wanna do now?" he asked.

"Sleep…" I grumbled.

"Sleeping's boring, let's go do some-" Rouge threw her pillow at him, knocking him over.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she exclaimed. He grumbled as he got back up and sat on the floor.

"Fine, I'll wait…" he grumbled. I smirked, looking over at Rouge.

"Nice shot" I complimented.

"You shut up too" she grumbled. I snickered quietly and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nights into Nightmares

I woke up the next morning stretching my arms. I spent an hour picking out clothes from my wardrobe. I went to the bathroom as James walked out, wearing his green ring wrist-bands and ankle-bands, with his green-striped black shoes.

"Good morning big brother!!" I exclaimed. He replied by waving a hand at me and yawned. I made a pouty face and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Once I was all clean and dressed I went downstairs, putting my pajamas in the laundry and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning mommy!" I cheered. She placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and tossed me a spoon. I took a bite and looked up at James, sitting across from me. I continued eating, still staring at him. Eventually he looked up at me from his cereal and glared.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Hi" I exclaimed with a big cheesy smile. He shook his head and finished his cereal, tossing the bowl into the sink. "I love you big brother!" I smiled. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I'm not wasting my Saturday playing with you" he grumbled. I made another pouty face.

"Mommy!" I cried.

"Let your brother be" she replied, starting on the dishes. I crossed my arms over my chest and stormed up to my room. I dove onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow.

"Those big doo-doo heads!!" I cried. I cried to myself for a while until I heard the sound of something hitting my floor. I looked around, but didn't see anyone in my room. I hopped up off my bed and felt something under my foot. I looked down and saw a small note book. I picked it up and flipped it over. The cover read _Death Note_. I opened it and squinted at the weird looking writing and held it side-ways, trying, but failing to read it.

"It says, anyone's name that is written in this note book shall die" said a cold voice from behind me. I jumped and turned to face a tall, pale skinned human wearing a red jester hat, metallic looking red gloves and shirt and a pair of golden glasses with black feathers on them.

"Wh-wh-wh…" was all I managed to say.

"I am Reala, keeper of that note book" he replied, pointing at the book in my hands "you are now the owner of that book, so I shall accompany you wherever you go." I looked up at him, my knees shaking.

"Don't hurt me…" I whimpered. He smirked.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you" he assured me. I blinked and tilted my head.

"Really?" I asked shyly. He nodded.

"Allow me to explain, I am a Shinigami, or god of death, and I am here to help you by explaining how that book works" he began "if you write someone's name in that book and think of their face at the same time, they will die within 40 seconds, unless you write how they'll die and when, however it must be possible for them to do." He paused "Also, you are the only one who can see or hear me, for anyone else to see or hear me, you must touch them with that note book" he explained. I reached out to him with a finger. He pressed his finger against mine, a small spark of fire flashing around them.

"Ohh… Pretty!!" I exclaimed happily. He chuckled quietly. "Can I hug you?" I asked. He nodded and I leaped at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Will you be my friend?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course" he smirked "I'll always be your friend" he assured me.

"Can I show you to Mr. Shadow?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"You can show me to whoever you like…" he snickered. I grabbed him by the arm and took him downstairs.

"I'm going to see Mr. Shadow mommy!!" I called out as I walked out the door, pulling Reala behind me.

Once we got down the street I knocked on his door loudly. I waited a minute and then started banging on the door. After another two minutes the door was opened by Rouge, wearing a light blue house-coat.

"What is it Jenn?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked wide-eyed.

"He's asleep" she muttered "it's only 6:30 in the morning…" she muttered.

"I need to show him something!" I exclaimed "It's really important!" Rouge put her hands on her hips.

"Jenn, it's very rude to wake someone this early, I'll send him over to your house after he wakes up" she assured me. I glared at her and poked her with the Death Note. She looked at me, then her eyes traveled past me. She pulled her hand over her mouth and stepped back.

"Hello there" Reala snickered. Rouge put her hand down and glared at him.

"And just who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Reala" he replied. Rouge almost laughed.

"Reala? Isn't that a girl's name?" she snickered. He glared back at her and looked down at me. I glared back at Rouge as she stopped laughing.

"May I please see Mr. Shadow?" I asked again. She waved a hand at me and yawned again.

"I told you, I'll send him over when he's awake" she yawned, shutting the door as she went back inside. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the door. Reala walked past me and walked through the door. Suddenly the door swung open with Reala standing on the other side of it.

"You rang?" he asked, imitating the butler from one of my mom's sit-coms. I giggled and walked in, heading up the stairs. I heard water running, the bathroom door open slightly and saw Rouge's silhouette in the shower-curtain. I tip-toed past and snuck into Shadow's room. He lied in his bed, the blankets half-pulled off of him. I snuck under the blankets and curled up beside him, watching him wide-eyes. I felt a slight peck on my forehead and then the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up and my eyes went wide-eyed. I saw a violet-shaded, evil-looking Mr. Shadow standing on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here kiddo?" he cackled, but had no mouth.

"I came to show something to Mr. Shadow…" I mumbled, poking Shadow repeatedly. He eventually opened his eyes and pushed me back.

"WHAT!?" he growled. I put a hand over his mouth and poked him with my note book. He looked up at Reala and his eyes widened.

"Don't scream" I whispered. I pulled my hand away and he looked back and forth between me and Reala.

"Man… I feel sorry for you…" he muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not talking to you" he replied. Reala frowned, but the evil Mr. Shadow laughed loudly. I looked around and shrugged.

"I thought I told you to go home!" I turned and saw Rouge, holding a towel wrapped around her, tapping her foot angrily. Shadow pushed me off the side of the bed and laid back down. Before I could say anything Rouge walked over and took me by the ear, dragging me outside.

"Reala… She hurt me" I sniffled. He looked down at me and pet my quills.

"It'll be okay, you don't need them anyway" he assured me "why not write their names in your book?" he suggested. I opened it and looked at the pages blankly.

"I don't know Rouge's name…" I admitted.

"Rouge the bat" he smiled "would you like me to write her name in mine?" he asked. I looked at the book and shut my eyes tightly.

"Do it!!" I cried, running towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ghosts of our Past

She just collapsed. Right there in the hallway. At first I thought she was exhausted from Jenn keeping us up night after night, but when I went over, there was no pulse. I couldn't believe it. I felt the tears roll down my face as I held her dead body in my arms. I pressed my forehead against hers and cried softly.

"Rouge…" I cried "Why? Who would do this to you?!" After a while and picked her up and lied her on my bed. I sat at the foot of the bed and tried to calm down. This was the second lover I'd lost. I wiped away my tears and looked at her again.

"Looks like that little brat knows how to use her Death Note" Mephiles suggested. I looked back at him.

"You think she did this?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"She's just a kid and she just got pulled away from you, her Shinigami probably told it would be a good idea" he explained. I nodded. It made sense. I swallowed hard and got up. There was no way I could kill Jenn, but a Shinigami couldn't be killed. I thought long and hard about it, but I got nowhere. I went downstairs and picked up the phone.

After the ambulance came to pick up Rouge's body, I sat down at the table and laid my head down on the table with my arms crossed.

"First Maria… Now Rouge…" I felt another tear roll off my cheek. "Why does everyone I care about end up dead?!" I cried. I felt a hand pant my back. I looked up to see Mephiles looking down at me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get back at them" he assured me "besides, she's not gone for good yet" he assured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked coldly "Don't you dare start playing with my feelings" I warned.

"Her soul was taken by a death note, so I was able to keep from going too far" he explained "but I don't have the power to return it to her." I put my head back down on the table.

"So she's dead then?" I grumbled.

"Did you forget about your precious Chaos Emeralds?" he grinned "Didn't Elise use them to revive Sonic once before?" he asked. My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

"You're right, all I need are the seven Chaos Emeralds" he announced. I got to my feet and looked up at Mephiles. "How long can you keep her soul?!" I asked.

"As long as I want" he assured me.

"Good, because we're going to get those emeralds; I may not have been able to save Maria, but I'm not going to lose Rouge!" I exclaimed. I rushed to the door, pulling on my shoes and clenched my fists.

"How are you going to find them?" he asked softly. I snickered wiping away the last of my tears.

"By getting the only treasure hunter who came close to Rouge's skill" I assured him "I'm going to find Knuckles!" I stepped outside and looked down at what blocked my path. There, looking up at me innocently was Jenn, her Shinigami standing beside her. She held up a bouquet of flowers to me.

"I came here to apologize for Reala" she told me. I glanced at the red jester and looked back at her coldly.

"Well, if you don't want me to tear your book into pieces, you'll get out of my way" I said coldly. She placed the flowers in my hands and stepped out of my way. I looked at the plants and tossed them, walking past her, without looking at her. I walked down the road until I reached Knuckles' house and banged on his door. The door opened to a black armadillo with a red shell.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Mighty asked, grinning "Where's that foxy Rouge of yours?" he chuckled. I gave him a cold glance.

"She died of a heart attack this morning" I told him calmly. His face went blank and he looked at me with pure pity.

"Oh my god… Shadow I'm sorry to hear that" he said, stepping out of the way "come on in, we should tell the others." I walked past him and stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Shadow" Vector greeted me. Espio, Knuckles, Ray and Charmy sat along the couch beside Vector as Mighty walked into the room. After Mighty explained to them as to what had happened to Rouge, we were interrupted by the door bell. Mighty went to the door. He came back a moment later.

"Knuckles, it's for you" he sighed, taking a seat next to me. Knuckles walked past us to the door.

"That's some pretty grave news" Vector said softly. Espio nodded sympathetically.

"Well, it's not over just yet" I assured them "I'm going to get the seven Chaos Emeralds and use those to bring her back" I explained.

"And what makes you think the emeralds work that way?" Espio asked coldly "I don't remember the emeralds ever being used like that before." He looked past Mighty at Mephiles. We were suddenly interrupted by a huge thud. Mighty and Vector rushed to the door, Charmy, Espio, Ray and I close behind. Knuckles, who was in total shock, was being rocked by Jenn.

"It's okay Knuckles, he won't hurt you" she assured him. I looked up and saw Reala in the doorway snickering.

"Knuckles, what happened?" Vector asked, helping him to his feet.

"That thing…" he murmured, pointing right at Reala. The others looked and then looked back at him.

"Are you feeling alright Knuckle head?" Mighty snickered "I know Jenn's kinda-" his suddenly went wide and he backed up. I looked down and saw Jenn taking her note book from his toe.

After Jenn had tagged everyone with her note book, we moved back to the living room.

"So that book kills people?" Vector asked again, pointing at the book in Jenn's hands.

"Sadly yes…" she muttered.

"Are you sure you can handle that kind of power?" Espio asked from across the room "The ability to kill anyone you've seen and know the name of could be very dangerous."

"I know that, but I made a new friend!" she exclaimed.

"At the cost of one of mine…" I muttered to myself.

"Cool off Shadow" Knuckles said, still trying to calm down "just because Reala knocked off Rouge, doesn't mean you have to take it out on Jenn."

"Ya, and if you'd have gotten Rouge two years ago instead of me, this conversation would be reversed, am I right?" I grumbled. He looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Guys, stop fighting, you're friends!" Jenn pleaded. I got up and looked to the door.

"Well, unless any of you plan on helping find the emeralds, I'm out of here" I said coldly, heading for the door.

"C-c-c-can I help?" Jenn asked shyly.

"You've helped enough already" I replied, heading out the door. I started down the street back towards my house.

"So, where's this treasure hunter?" Mephiles asked.

"He was the echidna who took Jenn's side" I told him softly.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess we'll need a better source, won't we?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ya and here I thought Knuckles would be the first one jumping into action to save Rouge, but I guess his crush on her died out after two years" I murmured. There was a long pause for a while.

"You feel bad now don't you?" he asked "Knuckles could've found the emeralds without any help and he wouldn't have any problems saving Rouge, but you can't, am I right?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"You can tell all that already?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, I know a bit more about you then you may be comfortable with, I knew you in a past life that had been erased from history" he explained "Just like the Shinigami King, Ibilis." I continued walking and sighed.

"Well, I guess I should see if James has any ideas before I go as desperate as asking Sonic and Tails for help" I sighed. I started down the road until I got to his house. I saw him sitting on a lawn chair, typing away on his laptop. I walked up to him and paused until he noticed I was there.

"Oh, hey Shadow, what's up?" he asked cheerfully. I took a deep breath and handed him my note book.

"This'll make things easier to understand" I told him coldly. I told him everything that had happened since I had gotten the note book and how he was the only one, other then Rouge, who was now dead, who knew I had a note book.

"So you're trusting me with your secret?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye. I shrugged.

"It's not much of a secret, I just haven't had a reason to tell anyone else" I admitted. He nodded and got up from his chair.

"Well, if there's any way I can help, let me know" he assured me softly.

"Actually, that's what I came here for" I told him "do you have any way of finding the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked. He thought for a moment. Finally he shook his head.

"No, but I do know where one is" he replied "the jewelry shop in central city has one, it costs a hell of a lot though" he chuckled. I chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure GUN would lend me the money" I assured him. He laughed slightly, and shook his head at me.

" I guess I know why they call you the ultimate life form" he smirked "or was Rouge the only one who learned the _real_ reason?" he teased. I glared at him, but couldn't help but smirk.

"You coming with me to get the emerald or what?" I grumbled. He shook his head.

"Nah, I got something I need to do today, but I'll go jewelry shopping with you some other day" he joked, heading for his house "good luck!" I shook my head and looked at Mephiles.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Whenever you are" he replied calmly. I nodded and shut my eyes, picturing Central City and teleported myself to roof of the building where I had originally found the cursed book known as the Death Note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To the Park, But Not Back

I skipped down the sidewalk looking up at Reala.

"Say Reala, could you take me to the park in the big city? My brother never takes me there" I explained. He smiled down at me and petted my head.

"Well of course" he smirked "you just lead the way." I smiled and continued on my way down the road. We walked in silence for roughly fifteen minutes and then a question floated into my mind.

"Say Reala, how do you Shinigami die?" I asked. He paused and then seemed to chuckle.

"By falling in love with a mortal" he told me.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked innocently. His face reddened as he looked away slightly.

"No offense, but I don't think that's any of your business" he muttered.

"Oh, come now Reala, tell me, tell me, tell me!" I begged as the park came into view.

"No" he said plainly, turning his back to me, now floating backwards.

"Oh come on, I'll give you a kiss" I promised. He looked over at me with a bit of surprise on his face, but then shook his head and looked away again.

"N-no" he repeated. I stopped and leaned up, pecking him on the cheek. His eyes and mouth opened wide and he looked at me, blushing terribly. I giggled.

"You're all pink now!" I teased "Reala is blushing!" I chanted. He looked away and pouted. I giggled as we arrived at the park and pulled him down, kissing his cheek again. "I'm sorry, come play with me, please?" I begged. He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine." He looked down at me and smiled "Race ya to the slide" he chuckled, flying past me.

"Hey, no fair!!" I exclaimed, chasing after him. We played around for awhile and eventually I started to feel tired.

"Here I go!" I cheered as I slid down the slide. I landed on my bottom and got up to brush myself off.

"My turn!" Reala called out from the top of the slide. He came sliding down just as I looked up and he crashed into me. I looked up him, now lying on top of me. His face blushed again as he looked back at me. I realized then that I was blushing too. "S-sorry…" he said softly. I bit my lip and slid my hand onto his. He blushed worse and leaned his face closer to mine. I shut my eyes and felt him press his lips against mine softly. He pulled away gently and sat up, his legs crossed. I sat up, leaning on my elbows and smiled at him.

"So it's me you're in love with, eh?" I teased. He blushed worse and looked away. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay, I guess you're cute enough to be my boyfriend" I assured him. He looked back at me and smiled.

"You mean it?" he asked softly. I leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"Yeppers" I smiled sweetly.

"So, how's about that ice cream then?" he teased. I giggled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" I cheered getting up. I skipped off towards the ice cream shop, with Reala floating behind me. As we started down the big city, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Jenn…" the voice whispered. I turned, but saw no one. I blinked and noticed an ally way to my left. I peeked around the corner into the ally way, but again saw no one. Reala tapped my shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I glared down the ally.

"I heard someone in here" I told him.

"Help me…" I heard the voice call out again.

"Did you hear that?!" I asked. Reala nodded and drifted into the ally way ahead of me. I followed him cautiously to the back of the ally way. I stopped at the sound of foot prints. I pulled out my note book, hugging it against my chest and looked around cautiously and looked up at Reala. He looked down at me and his eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Your life span…" he muttered softly. I looked around nervously and started to shake. I froze completely at sharp mechanic sound.

"Drop the book and put your hands above your head" the voice ordered. I held it to my chest and Reala's eyes seemed to water.

"Jenn… Do as he says…" he whimpered, tears rolling off his face. I shut my eyes and dropped the note book, holding my hands in the air. I heard a shot as a green slime hit the book and sent it farther into the ally, out of my sight. I heard the same mechanical noise again and a sudden snickering.

"My boss tells me you have a friend I can't see?" he snickered "Well, let's see if this friend of yours can help you now." I looked up at Reala and mouthed 'I love you' as tears rolled down my face. He shut his eyes and pulled out his note book.

"I love you too Jenn, never forget that" he replied. His eyes shot open and he glared at the man behind me. He quickly wrote down something in the note book. Forty long and torturous seconds past before I heard the man's body collapse, but I didn't care; Reala had began to dissolve. I kneeled over the pile of sand which was now his remains, his Death Note lying on top of if. I sobbed and picked up his note, skimming to the last page with anything in it. There was only one name on the page. _Paul the Hedgehog._ I got up, holding the note under my arm and searched for my note book, but failed to find it. I hugged Reala's closely and walked over to Reala's murderer. He was wearing a large trench coat and detective's hat. I rolled him over and stepped back in shock.

"Who…" I muttered softly. He was much too tall, but he had almost identical features to James. Aside from having green streaks where James had blue, he looked like an adult version of him. I shook my head and struggled to pull his body over to a dumpster and tossed him into it. "Big Meany Head; got my boyfriend killed and we didn't even get our ice cream" I pouted. I held his note book close to me and started back to my house. I stopped at the park and thought of all the fun I had had with Reala only an hour before. I felt myself start crying and closed my eyes, falling to my knees and sobbed.

Once I had gotten a hold of myself I got up and started walking towards home. I walked cautiously down the sidewalk towards home, wishing I knew how to use this book. I got home as the sun vanished from the sky. I walked in and was immediately screamed at.

"Where have you been?!" my mother cried "You didn't come home for lunch and you're late for dinner!!" I shrugged weakly, heading upstairs.

"Sorry…" I replied. I got upstairs and headed to my room. I looked at my feet as I walked until I hit something. I looked up to see James, dropping my book.

"What's this?" he asked, leaning over and picking up the note book. "Death Note, huh? Oh, right, Knuckles and them told me about your little book" he looked around "where's your friend?" he asked, almost sounding as though to tease me.

"That's his note book…" I murmured.

"Oh" he replied, sound unsurprised and examined the book, flipping through the pages. He smirked as he held it open to one page "Well, there's a name I haven't heard in a long time" he snickered, tossing the book to my feet "well whatever, I'm home tonight because of Rouge's accident this morning" he sighed. I felt myself burst into tears and wrapped my arms around his sides, burring my face into his stomach. I looked up at to see him looking down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you love me?" I pleaded. He smirked slightly.

"Oh, I love you sis" he assured me kneeling down to my height "you did me a favor, or at least, your little friend did" he smiled, holding my chin up "no more crying, you did something good today" he assured me.

"Huh?" I asked as he got up. He shook his head.

"You'll figure it out on your own, you're a smart 'lil brat" he teased. I wiped away my tears and nodded at him, picking up my book.

"Thanks big brother" I smiled. He smirked and patted my head as he headed downstairs. I thought for a moment and turned to follow him quietly. I snuck downstairs and followed him into the basement. He took his seat in front of his computer desk and flipped it on. I hid behind the couch in his 'lounge' as he called it. I watched him as he started typing away. I sat there quietly.

After several hours I heard my mom calling from upstairs.

"Jenn, it's time for bed!!" she yelled. James looked over at the couch and I ducked down.

"Jenn, upstairs" he replied "I'll take you for ice cream tomorrow, now go" he added. My eyes widened and I rushed upstairs. I crawled into my bed as my mother came in and tucked me in, kissing my forehead. I shut my eyes and pretended to be trying to sleep, when I was really waiting until dawn. James _never_ took me anywhere, well except the doctor's once, but that was against my will. I hugged my note closely and remembered everything I had done with Reala and everything I wish I'd had the chance to do with him. When morning finally came I got up and got dressed. I pocketed my book and headed downstairs. My meal was already set at my spot, but Mom wasn't up. I sat down and looked across the table at James.

"Did you make this?" I asked. He nodded, taking another bite from his cereal.

"What's the catch?" I asked, looking a him suspiciously. He smiled up at me.

"You tell me when you want to go get ice cream" he teased.

"I'm watching you" I warned him, eating my cereal. He shook his head and continued eating.

"So, you wanna go to the park before or after you have your ice cream?" he asked.

"Park…" I muttered. I felt my tears rolling down my face and starting crying.

"What's wrong with the park?" he asked, blinking a few times "Did someone not tell me the fair was in town or something?"

"That's where I last saw Reala!!" I cried.

"Oh, right" he replied, pushing his cheek out slightly with his tongue. "Well, in that case, you want me to take you over to Knuckles'?" he asked. I immediately stopped crying and looked at him wide eyed.

"Knuckles!!" I cheered, throwing my hands in the air. He chuckled slightly.

"Knuckles your boyfriend or something?" he teased.

"No, Reala was" I pouted, eating my cereal. We finished our cereal and headed over to Knuckles' house. I knocked on the door. Knuckles opened the door and greeted us with a smile.

"Hey guys, what brings ya to my house?" he asked. I lowered my head and walked past him. I took a seat on his couch and sat there quietly. I heard the door shut and Knuckles came and sat down beside me. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I cried, trying to explain to him what had happened.

"… and there was this guy with a weird gun and…" my eyes shot open.

"And?" he asked.

"Weird Gun!!" I exclaimed. I got up, grabbed Knuckles' arm and ran to the ally way. I dove into the dumpster and surface, holding up the gun in triumph. "Weird gun!!" I cheered. Knuckles rubbed his head and looked up at me.

"That looks like one of the guns the black aliens used" he murmured. I looked down and saw the dead guy's face looking up my skirt. I squealed and tossed him in front of Knuckles.

"That's the guy who killed Reala!" I exclaimed, showing him the name in my book. He took the book and looked at it. He looked down at Paul and rolled him over to see his face. He nodded and handed me back the book.

"Okay…" he muttered.

"Knuckles, what are you hiding, do you know who that is?!" I demanded. Sweat ran down his face as I took my book.

"I um… Have to umm.." he began. I hoped out and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Knuckles!" I snarled.

"Alright, alright I'll tell!" he whimpered "That man, who looks like James, is your father, Paul the hedgehog, he left your mother when you were born because he didn't want a second kid" he whimpered "James and his mom made me promise not tell you, but I guess there's no way I can keep it from you now" he explained "I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long…"

"My father?" I began "That no good son of-" I blurt into a series of curses that should never exit a lady's mouth. Knuckles looked at me wide-eyed.

"Jennifer, I thought I taught you better then to talk like that" he told me.

"I'm sorry Knuckles" I replied "I just got carried away, ya know?" He picked me up and hugged me, rubbing my back.

"There, there, it'll be okay, wanna go back to my place? I have some ice cream" he told me.

"What's with everyone and ice cream today?" I giggled. He chuckled and put me down.

"I guess everyone's in a good mood" he teased.

"What do I do with the body?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Leave it, someone will take it later" he assured me.

"Okay…" I said looking down.

"You want a piggy back?" he asked.

"Piggy back!!" I exclaimed, hopping onto his back. He chuckled, holding me up and I rode him all the way to his house. He kicked his door open and dropped me playfully on his couch.

"What kind of ice cream you want?" he asked sweetly.

"What kind ya got?" I asked.

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, cookie dough, you name it" he nodded.

"Reala flavored?" I joked. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head at me.

"And how would you know how Reala tasted?" he asked. I blushed terribly and looked away. "Did you and Reala do anything I should know about?" he teased.

"We just kissed…" I muttered. He gasped playfully and made a playfully angry face at me.

"I thought I was your guy?" he joked.

"Do you wanna be?" I asked, holding in a laugh. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me making the cheesiest face he could.

"Yes Jenn, I love you with all my heart…" he began, looking on the verge of laughing.

"You what?!" called a voice from the hallway. We both shot wide eyed and looked into the hallway and saw Espio standing there, his eye twitching.

"Espio, umm… We were just pretending, ya see I was teasing Jenn-" he began.

"You were teasing a twelve-year-old?!" he exclaimed "Knuckles, I knew you were desperate since Rouge dumped you for Shadow, but come on man!" I wrapped my arms around Knuckles' neck and made a kiss face.

"Oh, but me and Knuckles are in love" I told him. Espio stepped back and bolted up the stairs. I fell back and on the couch laughing, Knuckles doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter 5: New Comer

"So, all I have to do, is write their name in this note book?" I asked, skimming through the blank pages.

"That's right" replied the metallic red giant "But you must have their faces in mind at the time" Ifrit explained. I nodded and walked across the room. I looked over at the girl in a suit of jet black battle armor.

"Looks like spying on you in the shower paid off after all" he smirked looked Shade over "now all I have to do is write your name in this book and you're dead." She glared back at me, clenching her fists.

"What do you want Scourge?" she grumbled. I ran a hand through my green fur and snickered, looking over.

"Why, I want what every man wants from a woman" I assured her "a little TLC." She stepped back and shook her head.

"No way, I'd never do anything even resembling that!" she exclaimed. I traced my pen across the cover of the Death Note.

"Well, I guess if you don't wanna do everything I tell you to, I guess you'll just have to die" I told her, pretending to start writing in the book. She snarled slightly and grabbed my wrist.

"Alright, I'll do whatever you…" she muttered softly. I smiled and pulled my arm away.

"Good girl, now" I grinned and sat down in my chair "get on your knees and show me you love me."

Chapter 6: The Hunt Begins

Meanwhile

I walked down the road with Mephiles at my side. As I headed for the jewelry shop I noticed Mephiles stop in front of a window. I peeked in and saw the inside of the ice cream parlor. I looked up at him as he looked over the variety of flavors.

"You want some?" I asked him. He looked down at me and his eyes looked all watery.

"May I?" he asked innocently. I paused and then smirked at him.

"But you don't have a mouth" I teased. He glared at me and suddenly a line across his face became visible and split apart, revealing a tongue and set of teeth. I blinked and watched as the lines rejoined, forming a smirk.

"Happy?" he snickered. I chuckled back and nodded.

"I think that deserves a treat" I assured him, leading him into the ice cream parlor. There was no one else in the parlor. I walked to the counter and a blond haired girl wearing a white t-shirt looked up at me as I approached.

"You want a cone sir?" she asked.

"Two actually" I told her, patting my stomach "one cone doesn't hold enough ice cream" I assured her. She nodded and walked over to the freezer.

"What flavors?" she asked.

"All the darkest chocolate you can!!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"One chocolate extreme, three scoops and one strawberry, one scoop" I ordered. She glanced at me and looked me over.

"Trying to match a lighter style of your fur?" she asked, scooping up the cones. I took the cones and put a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Something like that" I teased "put the change in the tip jar" I told her, taking a seat by the window. I was about to hand Mephiles his cone and then paused. I looked over at the counter and saw the girl watching me with a weird look in her eye. I gestured Mephiles to sit beside me using my eyes. He walked around the table and sat beside me. I held the cone slightly out to my side so he could get at it without making the ice cream look like it was floating. Mephiles began licking the ice cream joyfully and paused between every seventh or eighth lick.

"Oh, human ice cream is so good!" he exclaimed, beginning to lick the ice cream faster, causing a slight curl to appear in the ice cream. I shifted my eyes to look at the girl, but she seemed completely focused on me, not noticing the vanishing ice cream. I ate my peacefully, taking my time so as to not finish before Mephiles. When he finally finished licking the ice cream out of the cone, he tossed it in his mouth and ate it happily. I nibbled my on my cone as he finished and got up from my seat.

"Did you enjoy your ice cream?" the girl asked sweetly. I nodded to her and headed for the door. "Hey wait" she called out. I paused and looked back at her.

"Did I forget something?" I asked, looking over at my seat.

"No, no, it's just" she seemed to blush a little "I was wondering, if you'd like to get together sometime…" she began. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Sorry miss, I'm not looking" I assured her and headed out the door. I sighed and started down the sidewalk towards the jewelry store.

"You okay Shadow?" Mephiles asked contently "I'm very grateful you got me ice cream" he added. I shrugged.

"It's no problem, usually its Rouge or Jenn I'm getting ice cream for though" I admitted.

"Oh… Sorry" he murmured.

"It's fine, how could you know ice cream had anything to do with Rouge" I sighed. He snickered slightly.

"Well at how much you two were cuddling I could assume ice cream was used in something else" he teased. My face went blush red and shifted my eyes to see if anyone was around. I resisted to urge to spin around and give him an ear full for accusing me of such a thing, but anyone passing by, or watching from the windows of the buildings, would think I was nuts. I simply shook my head and glared back him.

"I assure you, eating was the only thing we used ice cream for" I replied, trying to calm down.

"You mean like what we were doing or the kind of eating that happens in-" I shot a cold glare at him and he pulled a hand over where his mouth would be. I started walking a little faster, the blush on my face having become even worse.

"Just drop the subject…" I warned him, looking up to see the jewelry store. I opened the door and stepped inside, looking over the many jewels. The Chaos Emerald was easy to spot, it was in the center of the store on a huge display. I stepped over and read the display. 'The world's only purple emerald!" it read. I looked down at the price and sighed.

"It's over nine thousand!!" Mephiles exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled out my wallet, skimming through it. As I thought I didn't have nearly enough on me, but I did still have my GUN card. I slid it out and walked over to the counter.

"Yes, I'd like to get that purple emerald" I told the clerk. He nodded.

"Will that be in cash or credit?" he smiled. I handed him the GUN card.

"Just throw it on here" I told him. He took the card and looked it over grumbling. He slid it through the cash register and handed back to me. He stepped around the counter and opened the case holding the emerald.

"Here" he called to me, tossing it over to me. I caught it and pocketed the thing.

"Thanks, hey you wouldn't know where I could some more of these things, would ya?" I asked. He shook his head.

"As the sign says, it's the only one of it's kind" he assured me. I rolled my eyes and left the store.

"So, where do we go next?" Mephiles asked.

"I guess we go see if James learned where anymore of them are and if he has nothing" I sighed "I guess we have to go to Sonic and Tails…" I groaned. We started walking towards home. As I walked past an ally way, Mephiles paused. I stopped and looked back at him. "What is it?" I asked him, looking into the ally way.

"There's something…" he muttered. He drifted into the ally and stopped in front of a pile of dirt or something. I followed him as he picked some up in his hand. "Shinigami sand. A Shinigami has died here" he explained.

"I thought you said Shinigami can't die?" I asked him.

"Not unless they write the name of some one in the Death Note with the intentions of extending someone else's life span" he explained. I looked down at the sand as he floated farther into the ally. "So, do you know what happened?" he asked. I looked up, but realized he wasn't talking to me.

"Who's there Mephiles?" I asked, getting up.

"Another Shinigami" he pointed out "Hmm? Oh, well ya, I guess that's a good reason, but then why are you still here?" he continued. I waited until he floated back over. I looked beside him and saw another note book floating in the air. I watched as it approached me. I reached out and placed my hand on the book and the Shinigami appeared before me. This one was more human, but with bug-like blue eyes, leafy-like green hair, jewels around his wrists and ankles and a tight blue suit with a cape.

"I'm Void the Shinigami" he introduced, putting away his death note. I nodded my head to him.

"Shadow the hedgehog" I introduced myself.

"So, think Shadow needs to hear about what happened?" Mephiles asked. Void shook his head.

"It wouldn't make a difference, however, I do need my original note book back, so I'll have to wait with him to retrieve it" he sighed.

"You mean this is yours?" I asked, holding out the note book. He nodded.

"That was mine, until _someone_ stole it!" he exclaimed, glaring at Mephiles. I couldn't help but laugh as I put the book away.

"Well, I guess I have two Shinigami to keep me company" I joked, stepping back out onto the sidewalk. It was dark by the time I got home, so I took headed into my house and kicked off my shoes. I went upstairs and crawled into bed.

"Hey Shadow" Mephiles asked "you have any cards or board games so me and Void won't be bored all night?" he asked. I nodded and pointed at the dresser beside my bed.

"Ya, just don't go in the bottom drawer" I yawned, closing my eyes. I drifted to sleep and dreamt of Rouge and everything we done together over our last few years. The dreams were amazing, even when my dreams proved Mephiles' theory to be correct.


	6. Chapter 7 & 8

Chapter 7: A Glimpse of the Future

"We need to find Sonic!!" Blaze demanded, smashing her hands on the secretary's desk.

"I'm sorry Ms, but GUN is unaware of Sonic's whereabouts" she repeated for the billionth time.

"Come on, you have to have someone who knows where he is!!" Marine demanded. I sat on a chair in the waiting lounge, shaking my head.

"I already told you, I've sent for our best detective…" she began.

"Well where are they?!" Blaze demanded, beginning to growl "We need to find Sonic NOW!!" The secretary looked past Blaze and pointed at the elevator as the doors pulled open. Out stepped a red robot with a yellow head and huge silver arms, with claw like fingers. Blaze and Marine turned to look at the robot as he stepped towards the counter.

"I am E-123 Omega" it started "I have been sent to assist in finding Sonic the hedgehog" he told us. I got up and joined Blaze and Marine as the approached Omega and looked him over.

"Name's Blaze" she told him "this is Marine" she placed a hand on Marine's head and nudged her head in my direction "and that's Silver." Omega looked us over and nodded.

"Data added to friends list: Blaze the cat, Marine the raccoon and Silver the hedgehog" he replied. He turned to the large glass door and looked back at us. "Let us begin the search for Sonic" he gestured for us to follow him. Blaze and Marine followed after him as he walked out the doors. I looked back at the secretary and waved at her.

"Sorry for all the trouble" I called to her "they just loose their cools sometimes" I chuckled nervously.

"Silver, hurry up!!" Blaze called from outside. I turned to the doors and then back at the girl. I shrugged and rushed to catch up to Blaze and Marine.

Chapter 8: The Race Begins

I sighed at the sound of the knocking coming from the door.

"I'm busy!" I snarled.

"It's of vital importance sir!" a voice called back. I sighed and pushed Shade off me, crossing my legs.

"Fine, come in" I grumbled. Shade covered herself with pieces of her armor that laid on the floor as Fang marched in.

"Sir, our sources have recently discovered the movement of a Chaos Emerald!" he told me. I raised a brow at him grinning.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems Shadow the hedgehog purchased one at the central city jewelry store using a GUN credit card!" he replied "We've been able to track it and it seems to have come to a stop in a small area outside the city." I smirked and nodded.

"Very good Fang, I think we should give Shadow a visit" I assured him.

"Should I send Bark and Bean sir?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have someone much more suited for the job" I grinned, looking down at Shade as she finished putting her armor on. I rolled my chair to my desk and pulled out a small camera and tossed it to her "Catch!" She caught and looked at it in her hand. "Attach that that to the side of your helmet so I can watch what you're doing, that way if you doing anything sneaking I can give you the boot." She looked away and attached it to the side of her helmet.

"Would you like me to accompany her sir?" Fang asked, looking her up and down.

"No" I snarled "I need to see what she can accomplish on her own, now get lost!!" Fang jumped and rushed out the door. I got up and walked over to Shade. "Ifrit!" The golem drifted over and floated beside my shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to follow Shade, if you see any other Shinigami let her know so she can tell me" I narrowed my eyes "the last thing I need is to send her after someone who has a note book and the Shinigami eyes." Ifrit nodded and looked over at Shade. Shade looked back at me coldly as she began to head for the door. I stopped her and held her face to mine. "If you do good, I'll reward you" I assured her with a smirk. She looked away in disgust and left the room with Ifrit close behind her. I returned to my desk and flipped on the camera screen and watched as Shade left the building.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shadows Collide

I licked my ice cream happily as Knuckles came into the room with his.

"Knuckles, we should have a party!" I suggested. He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Oh, what for?" he asked, licking his ice cream.

"Just for having a party, I wanna meet people!" I exclaimed.

"You wanna have a party right after Rouge's death and Reala's, just to meet new people?" he questioned.

"A party in their memories" I murmured.

"That's what the funeral home does dear" he assured me.

"Please Knuckles?" I asked again.

"A party!" Mighty exclaimed as he came rushing down the stairs "That's sounds like an awesome idea!" Knuckles glared at him as he marched in, crunching up an empty bag of potato chips. "I think this gal's on to something" he snickered.

"I'm trying to teach her about waiting for proper timing…" Knuckles grumbled.

"Timing, shiming" Mighty replied, rolling his eyes at him as he took a seat beside me "I like how you think kid, we'll invite a whole bunch of people from central city, or even better, we'll have an open house party!" he exclaimed. I thought for a moment.

"Well my birthday's coming up" I admitted.

"Great, there's no better reason to party then a birthday!" Mighty chuckled. Knuckles glared at him as he walked into the kitchen. Mighty and I spent the next few hours making posters and invitations to his house on my birthday. We made big pink posters, cute heart-shaped posters and even some paper party decorations. Once we finished, Mighty leaned back on the couch and wiped his forehead.

"Phew, looks like we got most of it done, how's about some drinks?" he asked.

"I'll get them!" I cheered. I got up just as I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!!" I exclaimed running to the door. I pulled it open "Hello!!" I cheered. I paused and looked up at the figure in a dark blue colored armor.

"Are you Jenn?" she asked, looking down at me with glowing pink eyes.

"Yes, who's asking?" I replied, putting my hands on my hips. Before I could even blink an eye, she grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and pulled my over her shoulder.

"Jenn, who is it?" Mighty asked from the living room. He looked around the corner and his eyes shot open. "Jenn!!" he exclaimed and came running, Knuckles not far behind him. The girl in armor jumped back and landed in the middle of the road.

"Get back here you creep!!" Knuckles roared as he and Mighty came running at her. She paused before looking to her left. She leaped back as a large truck rushed past her. She bolted down the road as the truck past. I looked back to see Knuckles and Mighty loose sight of her.

"Let me go!!" I cried, waving my arms and legs in the air, trying to get free.

"As soon as Shadow hands me the Chaos Emerald, I'll let you go" she assured me. She stopped in front of Mr. Shadow's house and pointed at the door. Suddenly the door bell rang. After a few minutes Mr. Shadow pulled open the door and looked over at us.

"Ya, who is it?" he called over.

"I'm here for the Chaos Emerald" she told him, putting her hand out to him. Shadow put his hands on his hips.

"And what makes you think I'll hand it over to the likes of you?" he smirked. She held me up to him by the neck and squeezed tightly.

"Pick, her or the emerald?" she ordered. Shadow shrugged and looked to the side.

"The emerald obviously" he answered. She paused and then tossed me onto the sidewalk and dashed at Mr. Shadow. He looked back at her and jumped as she threw a punch at him. He looked down at her dived a kick at her. She leaped back as he landed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Surrender the emerald Shadow" she repeated "I don't want to hurt you, but I need that emerald!" Shadow snickered.

"Maybe you'd like to see my friends first?" he told her. Mephiles floated out from behind him floated by his side. Shade looked above her shoulder and nodded, looking back at Shadow.

"You have a pair of Shinigami" she announced. Shadow looked to his opposite shoulder and looked back at her.

"You only have one" he grinned "looks like you're out numbered." She glared at him and made another dash at him. Mephiles drifted over and grabbed her right arm, holding her back. Her other arm was in a similar position. I ran over and dived at her leg.

"Hi-ya!!" I cried as I pulled back on her leg. She struggled to pull her arms free as Shadow walked over to her slowly.

"Looks like you won't be getting this" he teased, holding a purple gem in front of her. She glared at Shadow and flipped backward, kicking Shadow and sending me flying into him. I heard the gem drop to the ground as I landed on Shadow. He grunted in pain and pushed me off. I looked back to see the armored lady grab the gem and leap backward.

"Emerald captured" she said coldly "Chaos Control!" She suddenly vanished in a blue blur. Shadow got to his feet and clenched his fists, slightly shaking.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Mephiles asked as he floated over by Shadow. I pulled out my note book and looked it over.

"Are you okay note book?" I asked it. It looked undamaged, so I sighed and put it away. I looked up at Shadow and wrapped my arms around his leg. "I'm sorry Mr. Shadowkins!!" I cried "I never do anything right…"

"Let go… Of my leg…" he growled. I let go and backed up as he turned towards his house. "Don't you ever, come near me again!" he snarled. He looked over his shoulder. "Void, follow her and make sure she never come back here" he snarled as he re-entered his house. Mephiles floated in after him as he slammed the door shut. I looked around.

"Void?" I murmured. I pulled out my Death Note and looked down at it. "Why'd you have to leave me Reala…" I sighed and suddenly noticed a blue, claw-like hand on my book. I looked up and saw slim blue figure with leaf-like green hair and sapphire eyes.

"Jenn?" he asked softly. I looked up at him in amazement. He held a hand out to me "I am Void, the new Shinigami of the note book you now hold" he told me. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I blushed terribly and looked up at him.

"I… I… I…" I stuttered. He floated around behind me and looked down at me.

"Well, you must get going now, those are Shadow's orders" he told me. I pouted and headed towards Knuckles' house. When I got there, everyone was in the yard.

"Okay, Ray and Charmy, you guys search for her from the skies" Knuckles instructed walking back and forth in front of the others "The rest of you are going with me to search the ground…"

"Search for who?" I asked from behind him. He froze and turned to me.

"Jenn!" he exclaimed, picking me up and hugging me.

"You're alright!" Mighty cried, running to my side.

"Well, that's a relief" Vector murmured as he and the rest circled around me.

"Ya, I was just taken hostage" I assured them "Shadow lost his gem because of me…" Knuckles pet my forehead.

"Oh, don't you worry about that meat head, he'll be fine" he assured me.

"You still wanna have the party?" I asked. Knuckles nodded.

"A party to celebrate your safe return!" he cheered. Everyone began cheering happily.

"How's that a reason to celebrate?" asked a voice from behind me. We turned to see my brother standing on the side walk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"James…" Knuckles murmured as I pulled myself closer to him.

"So, I leave you to watch her for a few hours and you lost her?" he asked coldly.

"Hey, it's not his fault, I was watching her!" Mighty intervened. Knuckles put me down and stepped in front of Mighty.

"No, I was suppose to take care of her, I take full responsibility for what happened" he announced.

"Knuckles…" Mighty muttered.

"Well, in that case Mr. Heroic, I'll tell you now that Jenn won't be attending your little charade" he told him, shutting his eyes "you should be grateful I don't tell my mother about this and have her _banned_ from ever coming here again." Knuckles snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"Try it and I'll personally snap every bone in your body" Knuckles warned him. James opened his eyes and looked back at him, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Is that a challenge, knuckle head?" he asked. Knuckles got into a fighting pose and growled.

"Bring it tough guy!" James took a step back and the two of them dashed towards at each other. Knuckles threw a punch at him. James jumped and landed on Knuckles' fist and kicked him square in the face. He jumped back as Knuckles crashed into the ground shot himself down, kicking Knuckles hard in the gut.

"Please stop fighting!!" I cried. James stepped off Knuckles and kicked him over in front of me.

"Come on Jenn, we're going home" he ordered. I kneeled down beside Knuckles and pecked him on the forehead. I got up and rushed over to James' side. He turned and led me towards the house. I looked back to see Knuckles sitting up. He looked towards me and I could see the tears at the bases of his eyes. He wiped them away as mighty and Espio helped him up. I looked up at James. His eyes were fixed in front of him, his hands clenched in fists. I lightly placed a hand on his arm.

"I love you big brother…" I whimpered.

"I love you too sis, I'm just glad you're alright" he replied. He looked down at me, his expression looking more like sadness now "you could've been hurt badly…"

"I finally figured out who the person is…" I muttered, looking down "I'm sorry…" He tilted his head at me.

"What person?" he asked.

"The person Reala killed to save me…" I told him "It was our dad…" He looked back in front of him.

"I see…" he mumbled "Well, no big deal, he left as soon as you were born, so I guess he thought if he got rid of you he'd have an excuse to get back together with mom" he assured me "Reala did us a big favor."

"I should never have been born, then none of this would never have happened. I'm just a big mistake…" I said weakly. He stopped and kneeled down in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Jenn, don't you dare think that!" he told me "Dad left because he was irresponsible as a father and thought you'd be to much work." He looked me in the eyes "No matter what anyone says, it was never your fault dad left when he did." I felt tears roll down my face and I hugged him tightly. He hugged back and rubbed my back comfortingly. "There, there Jenn…" he said comfortingly "It's okay." I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I have something I forgot to show you" I told him. I took out my note book and touched him with it. He looked up at Void who was still floating behind me. He stood up and put a hand out to him. Void to his hand and shook it firmly.

"James the hedgehog" he introduced himself.

"Void" he answered, releasing his hand. James crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, Jenn got a new guy?" he asked. Void shook his head.

"I've been sent by Shadow to keep her out of his hair" he assured me. James nodded and looked down at me.

"You ready to go home?" he asked "I'll take you for ice cream next weekend" he promised me.

"But what about my birthday party?" I asked.

"Jenn, that was last month" he assured me "June was _last_ month, this month is July" he chuckled.

"But I want another one" I whimpered. He patted me on the head.

"You'll get another one next year, I promise" he teased "now come on, mom's got dinner going."

"Poopies…" I grumbled "But mom can't cook!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Jenn, you're such a little brat" he teased "come on." He took my hand and led towards the house.

"Nausea, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomachs, diarrhea!" I giggled.

"Singing Pepto-Bismol?" he asked.

"No, the side effects of mom's cooking!" I teased. He laughed and messed up my hair.

"Come on you little trouble maker, if we take too long it'll be burnt tongues to top it all off."

"She burns it anyway" I reminded him. He laughed again as we headed to the house.


	8. Chapter 10 & 11

Chapter 10: Luminous Library

"Wake up!!" Tails cried. I slowly opened my eyelids and lifted the small black book off my head. "Come on Sonic, you need to see this!!" he exclaimed. I sat up and plopped the book on the table. I looked over at Tails and yawned.

"What is it Tails?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Look!!" Tails exclaimed, pointing above my head. I looked up and my eyes shot wide open. A small black book was floating in circles and above my head.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed, falling back on my chair. Suddenly the book dove down and tapped me on the forehead. Suddenly a small girl in a pink sweater and boots with white pants and matching pink hair tied up in two little buns with fairy wings and sapphire blue eyes. She giggled as she flew over to Tails, tapping his forehead with the book.

"Whoa…" he mumbled "Who are you?" he asked, a slight blush covering his face. She giggled and flew into the center of the room.

"I'm Lumina" she replied "I'm a Shinigami and I'm here to give this to you!" She handed me another one of the small black books. I picked it up and read the cover.

"Death Note?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ya, if you write someone's name in it while you think of their face, they'll die" she explained, the playfulness leaving her expression. "You're the only person I've who I could trust it with" she told me. I blinked and looked through the book.

"So, this book will kill any who's name I write in it?" I repeated. She nodded.

"I don't expect you to use it, but you need it to be able to see and hear me" she explained "You see, there are other Shinigami who dropped their books in this world and now, evil people are controlling them!" she explained. I jumped to my feet.

"So what do we have to do?" Tails asked. I smirked and looked over at him.

"Isn't it obvious Tails?" I snickered "We have to find these guys and get these Death Notes back" he looked up at Lumina "And we'll give them back to Lumina here to keep them from getting lost again." She giggled and nodded.

"Aw, you figured it out! You're so awesome!" she giggled.

"Alright, let's go find those note books!" Tails exclaimed "We'll find them in no time!"

"We'll rush through and grab them with Sonic speed!" I assured him and the three of us rushed out of the Library into central city.

Chapter 11: Total Chaos

I stood in the hallway with my fists clenched with Mephiles by my side. I had awoken that morning believing I was one step closer to getting Rouge back, but no, this stupid armored stranger had to come along with a Shinigami and steal my emerald, which wouldn't have happened if Jenn had just stayed out of the way. I stormed into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

"What do we do now?" Mephiles asked, taking a seat beside me "Do we go after her or try to find more emeralds?" he asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess we go back to see if James know who that was, if not, we either find her or more emeralds" I told him. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled my head to his chest, giving me a nuggy.

"Come on, cheer up, this is just one little set back, you've come back from worse" he teased. I looked up at him and smirked.

"You want more ice cream don't you?" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"No, but now that you mention it…" I rolled my eyes and jumped to my feet.

"Come on, I'll grab you a cone after we visit James." Mephiles' eyes widened.

"Really? Okay, let's get going!!" he cheered. I stepped outside and glided over the sidewalk towards James' house. Once Mephiles and I got to his door, I knocked on it loudly. James answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Shadow, what's up?" he asked happily. I explained to him what had happened with the armored figure and how Jenn stepped in and lost me my emerald. He nodded, the smile leaving his face.

"You have any ideas?" I finished. He nodded again.

"Ya, I have quite a few" he assured me "For one, you'll have to go to Tails, who has an emerald" he began "and the armored figure was Shade the hedgehog. I don't know anything about, aside from her name, but I do know she's a powerful fighter." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why would she be after the emeralds?" I asked calmly. James bit his lip and looked around.

"You know a guy name Scourge?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, he's this gang leader runs a group called the Black Emerald. They're a group of bounty hunters who he sends on missions in exchange for payment and it's almost never in cash" he took a breath "my guess is she's working for him because of some sort of black mail…" He paused for a moment. "Or maybe Scourge has a Death Note too…" I nodded.

"That would explain why she said she _needed_ the emerald, it wasn't for her, it was for Scourge!" I decided.

"Now, this is only a guess" he replied, holding his hands in front of him "there's just as good a chance that she's on her own and _she _has a Death Note and just wants the emeralds" he reminded me.

"A treasure hunter…" I said coldly "Just like Rouge…"

"Shadow…" he began "Listen, I'll do everything in my power to help you bring her back and with this Void character keeping Jenn out your hair I can get more done on the down low." I looked up at him.

"Down low?" I asked.

"Like finding where the emeralds were, oh and I also found this!" he pulled out a small paper that showed the blue prints for some small watch-like device. "It's the designs for an emerald detector, I'm sure if you give them to Tails." My eyes widened as I grabbed the prints from him and looked them over.

"He could build it and I could use it find the emeralds!!" I exclaimed. I skimmed across the blue prints. "It says it needs an emerald to make it, so assuming Tails still has his, we're fine, but if not..."

"If not, we'll just find Shade and get back your emerald" Mephiles chuckled "with the Death Note with us, this'll be a piece of cake!" I nodded to him and looked back at James.

"Thanks, you've been a big help!" I told him. He nodded as I turned away. He shut the door and I started down the road. "Now, to find Tails and Sonic" I told Mephiles "knowing Sonic, he's probably already got his hands on one of these notes and he'll be trying to get rid of the rest of them to stop anyone from being killed. He should have no disagreements of with me using the emeralds to revive Rouge since she died because of the books." Mephiles snickered a little.

"So, I guess we'll have to wait on the ice cream?" he teased.

"Ya, but I promise I'll grab you some after we meet up with Sonic and Tails, okay?"

"Alright, let's hurry up and find them then!" We headed on down the road, straight for central city.

We arrived shortly after the sun went down and had slowed to a walking pace. I had no idea where Sonic and Tails were, so I had to guess where to look first.

"Where, oh where, could Sonic be?" I whispered, looking around the city. It was now packed with people, so I would have to watch the volume of my voice. I stopped at the town square and looked over the large monuments and casino. I took a deep breath and took my time taking in the view.

"So, where to first?" said a familiar voice. I shook my head and looked around until I saw him. There was Sonic, talking with Tails as they ran down the road, dodging traffic.

"Sonic, Tails!!" I called out, rushing towards them. The duo looked over in my direction and turned towards me.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed when we caught up to one another.

"It's been a while" Sonic snickered. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ya, not long enough though" I teased "listen, I need your help." I explained to them about what happened to Rouge and how Shade had stolen my emerald and my suspicions about Scourge.

"So, Scourge may have a Death Note and your Chaos Emerald…" Sonic began "Well, in that case, I guess getting to him will be our first act" he grinned.

"Sonic, don't forget to show Shadow Lumina!" Tails told him.

"Oh right!" Sonic pulled out a small black book.

"You have one too?" I asked, sliding mine out my pocket.

"Small world" Sonic shrugged. Sonic and Tails touched my note and I touched theirs. They seemed shocked at the sight of Mephiles, but I was surprised at the sight of their Shinigami. Most I had seen were evil and cryptic looking, but this one looked like a Valentine's day fairy.

"Hi" she giggled "I'm Lumina!" She put a hand out to me.

"Shadow" I said taking her hand and shaking it firmly. She nodded and took her hand back, looking over at Mephiles. Mephiles looked down at Sonic and Tails.

"So, you guys like ice cream?" he asked. They looked at each and then at me. I shrugged and they did the same, laughing nervously.

"As long as Shadow's buying" Sonic grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the ice cream parlor.

"As always" I joked as the five of us headed towards the shop.

"What kind are you guys having?" Mephiles asked.

"I like vanilla" Tails smiled.

"Mint chocolate for me" Sonic answered, stretching his arms.

"I'd like strawberry" Lumina giggled.

"You and Shadow like the same ice cream" Mephiles pointed out "I personally like triple chocolate!" He drooled slightly and the other three laughed to themselves. Once we got there and ordered our ice cream, we took a seat and I showed Tails the blueprints.

"I was told you guys have an emerald?" I asked. Tails nodded.

"Ya, it's in the Tornado, but if I try to take it out, the plane might explode…" he admitted.

"So I guess getting out emerald back from Scourge is out first priority?" Sonic asked. I nodded and licked my ice cream.

"Sonic!!" cried a voice from behind us. I turned to see Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, come rushing towards our table.

"Amy!? What're you doing here?!" Sonic exclaimed. As Amy leaped over Tails to hug Sonic, she hit the tip of both out note books.

"Oh Sonic I finally found you!" she cheered. She looked up at him and suddenly froze. "Hey, who's that?" she asked, looking up at Lumina. She turned and saw Mephiles and screamed.

After we managed to calm her down and explained to her what was happening she was jumping with anticipation.

"So Scourge has all that stuff, eh?" she smirked "Great, 'cause I know where he is!" she announced. We all looked at her in shock.

"What? How?!" I demanded.

"Well, this guy name Fang works for him and he tried to get me to join" she shrugged "he must have had a crush on me or something because he took me turning him down pretty badly" she sighed "I guess I'm too enchanting for my own good." Sonic and I looked at each other before returning our attention to her.

"Alright Amy, with that information, I've come up with a plan" Tails began "Alright, Amy, Lumina and I will stay back at my house. We'll give you guys cameras so we can monitor your movements and Lumina can warn us if she sees a Shinigami. Sonic, you and Shadow will go with Mephiles to Scourge's base and sneak in, that way you guys have a Shinigami to warn you of other obstacles if Lumina misses something or your cameras get jammed. You'll break into his base, find him, get his emerald and note book and bolt it out of there, understood?" The five of us nodded at him and got up. We headed out the door and headed for Tails' house, where our plan would be set in motion.


	9. Chapter 12 & 13

Chapter 12: It's So Dumb, But It's So Fun

I put my dishes in the sink after I finished my ice cream. I had snuck ice cream out of the container which was against the rules, but I didn't care, it's not like Void was going to tell on me. I headed down to the basement and peeked over at James at his computer desk. I could see his headphones pulled over his ears and walked back upstairs. I went to the door and put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Void asked.

"Going for a walk" I told him. I got up and headed outside.

"Shouldn't you tell someone you're leaving?" he asked. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note, leaving it on the table. I went back outside and walked towards the park with my hands in my pockets. I looked over Knuckles' house as I passed by, but it looked pretty quiet. I sighed and continued on my way to the park. Once I got to the park, I walked over to the small flower garden by the play set and picked up a flower. Void floated past me and started picking some of the flowers, lining them up in a bouquet. I turned and looked up at him.

"Watcha doing?" I asked. He sighed and continued picking them.

"Saving these, there none in the Shinigami realm, so I thought I'd bring some back with me…" he murmured, still picking away.

"Oh, okay, well I'm heading over to the ally where Reala died…" I told him. He didn't seem to pay any attention so I started off towards the ally on my own.

I got to the ally and walked into it cautiously. I walked to the spot where Reala had died and placed the flower on the spot his sand had landed. I sighed and got up, turning to leave, walking into someone. I fell back and shook my head. I looked up and saw a slim purple weasel with a hunter's cap and large fangs looking down at me.

"Well, hey mate, what's a wee 'lil gal like yourself doing out in a place like this?" he asked with an extremely Australian accent. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I was just about to head home…" I murmured.

"Well, how's about you let Fang walk you home, it can be a dangerous place in the big city for a 'lil gal like you" he grinned.

"No, it's okay, my friends waiting for me at the park down there…" I stuttered. He snickered and stepped forward.

"Well, I guess they'll be waiting a 'lil while before they see you again, Jenn the hedgy" he grinned picking my up by the shoulders. I screamed, but he quickly cupped his gloved hand over my mouth and shoved me in a bag. I squirmed and screamed, failing to get free. I started to sob.

"Void… Knuckles… Big Brother… Someone, please… Help me!!" I cried.

Chapter 13: Full House

I snickered in my chair, holding up the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Very good Shade" I smirked "you've done well, you can go back to your room for tonight, I shouldn't need your company for now, I need to plan how to get the next emerald." She nodded and left the room. I looked over the emerald and looked over at Ifrit. "Soon, I'll have all seven of these little buggers and then no one will stand in my way!" I laughed.

"Ya, but won't people come for that thing? I mean, you did kinda steal it" he pointed out.

"Ya, but I have the best guards money can buy guarding me for free" I snickered "black mail is a wonderful thing Ifrit." Suddenly Fang came barging in, with a bag over his shoulder.

"I caught ya that there she'la ya wanted sir!" he chuckled, tossing the bag to my feet. I glared at him.

"What did I tell you about that accent?" I snarled. I pulled open the bag as Jenn dove out kicking and screaming. "What the hell?!"

"That's the girl you ordered Shade to capture earlier" he pointed out. I growled and glared at him.

"I only need her to get this emerald you idiot!!" I snarled looking down at her "She already proved to be a worthless hostage, Shadow doesn't even want her."

"Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"You're worthless!" I hissed at her, kicking her onto her back. I glared over at Fang "Get this maggot out of my sight, now you little worm!!"

"Why are you so mean?!" she exclaimed as Fang rushed over to pick her up. She patted his nose. "Poor Fang" she murmured. Fang's face went red. I got up and bared my teeth, pulling out my Death Note.

"Well, I'm sure you know what this is?" I asked her, showing her the book.

"Obviously" she mocked, pulling out hers "Sonic wanna be." I snarled and clenched my fists. She looked at me in shock. "Don't rape me… Jenn like a puma!" she screamed, leaping out of Fang's arms, diving at me. I moved out of the way as she crashed into my chair. I walked over and kicked as hard as I could in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Bring this rodent back to where you found it" I hissed "if I see her again, I'll write her name in my note." Fang nodded and scurried over, picking her up and bolting out of the room. I fixed my chair and sat down in it. "God, it's so hard to find good help these days…" I was suddenly interrupted by an alarm on my computer. I rolled over to it and looked on the screen. A small orange bar was flashing at the bottom of the screen and I felt the sweat roll down the back of my neck. I sat myself properly in front of the computer and scrolled the mouse to click on the bar. It opened a small text window.

"Scourge" I robotic voice said coldly from the computer.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I am I to assume you got my gift?" I looked down at the Death Note on my desk and nodded.

"Ya I got it, why? You got someone you want me to knock off?" I snickered.

"Scourge, I sent you that book, but you are not to use it on Sonic or Shadow the hedgehog." I snickered again as a grin came across my face.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll be beating those guys with my own two hands" I assured them.

"Very well, is Shade still alive?" I nodded again.

"Ya, and I should tell ya, she was pretty good for fresh meat, if ya know what I-" the window suddenly vanished from my screen before I could finish. I slammed my fists against the desk. "No one hangs up on me! I don't who this guy thinks he is, but as soon as I get his name and face he's dead!" I took a deep breath "Until then I can't tell anyone about him, or I'll be the one written in a Death Note…"


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Plan A: Run Around!

"So everything's in place?" I asked, talking into the mike hidden in my glove.

"Yeppers!" Tails' voice replied from the speaker by my ear.

"You still got our note book?" Sonic asked, talking into his glove.

"Ya, it's right here Sonic!" Tails assured us.

"Alright, so we're entering stage one our plan to grab the emerald and the note book?" I asked. Sonic nodded at me.

"Yep, you guys at the place Amy told us about?" Tails asked.

"Yep, we're right outside the building" Sonic assured him.

"We're going in" I told him "we'll call in if we need help."

"Alright, good luck guys!" Tails replied.

"Don't you die on me Sonic!!" Amy called in from the background.

"Good luck guys!!" Lumina cheered. I looked over at Sonic and nodded at him. I turned to Mephiles and he nodded back. The three of us pushed the door open cautiously and Mephiles peeked into the room.

"All clear" he called back. Sonic and I ran in quietly and looked around the dark hallway. We started down the hall, zipping past the security cameras. We got to the end of the hall and found the elevator. Sonic and I walked inside the elevator.

"Which floor do you think he'll be on?" I asked.

"Knowing Scourge, the highest floor before the roof" Sonic assured me, pressing the button for the top floor. We waited as the elevator carried us to the top floor. The elevator doors opened up to a small hallway that led to a door straight ahead. We stepped out and walked to the door. Mephiles floated through the door and stuck his head back out.

"There's a Shinigami and a green hedgehog in here" he told us "the hedgehog is asleep, but the Shinigami seems to be watching over the computer." I looked at Sonic.

"What do you suggest?" I asked him.

"We charge in and tackle him while he's sleeping and grab the emerald" he smirked. "Ready to go?" I shook my head chuckling.

"You never cease to amaze me" I smirked.

"Only one way to go, ready?"

"Let's go!" Sonic kicked the door in and the two of us dashed into the room. Sonic charged at Scourge and tackled him off his chair, pinning him to the ground. I stopped beside the computer desk as Sonic covered a hand over Scourge's mouth.

"What the-" Scourge managed to grumble before Sonic's hand drowned him out. I looked over the computer desk and saw the Death Note sitting on the desk. I searched through the desk and kicked it over after failing to find the emerald.

"Where's the emerald?!" I demanded as I turned to Scourge. Sonic pulled his hand away as Scourge snarled at him.

"I'd never tell the likes of you!!" he growled "Ifrit! Get Shade!!" he roared. Sonic pulled his hand back over Scourge's mouth and struggled to keep him pinned. I spun around, only to see Mephiles get sent flying as though he was shoved out of the way to the door.

"Damn it!" I looked back at Sonic as Scourge shoved him off. "Sonic, Shade's on her way, we need to take care of Scourge, now!!" Sonic leaped back to my side as we entered fighting stances.

"I don't know how you idiots found me, but I'm going to have the pleasure of taking you out myself!!" Scourge growled. Scourge charged at Sonic and I stepped to the side. Sonic jumped back as Scourge swung a hit at him. I spun around and kicked Scourge in the side as he got sent flying into the wall. Sonic landed and bolted at him as he recoiled off the wall and kicked him square in the jaw. Scourge fell backwards as I dashed to Sonic's side and the two of us stood over Scourge.

"Are you ready to admit to your own foolishness?" I asked. He glared back up at us and swung a kick at Sonic, only to miss and have me smash my foot into his stomach. He grunted in pain and held his stomach. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Search him" I told Sonic. Sonic nodded and kneeled down as I held Scourge's arms and legs together. Sonic searched through Scourge's vest and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet "Now to get the note book-" Sonic suddenly winced in pain and dropped to ground beside Scourge. I spun around in time to black a hit from Shade.

"You again!" I growled. She glared at me and leaped back. I clenched the emerald and shot a glance back at Scourge and Sonic, lying beside one another, immobilized.

"Looks like… You'll have to get this one yourself" Sonic chuckled, wrestling to keep Scourge off of him. The two of them wrestled weakly as I turned back to Shade.

"Where's the note book?" she asked, lowering her guard slightly.

"Over there" I nudged my head towards the desk. She looked over at it and dropped her arms to her side.

"Scourge doesn't have it, so I have no reason to do as he says anymore" she sighed. I let my arms go to my side and pocketed the emerald.

"You no good whore!!" Scourge snarled from behind me. I glanced back at him and shook my head.

"Treating women like that, that's low even for you." I walked over and helped Sonic to his feet.

"Where is it?" Shade asked. I turned as she looked around the room "And where's the Ifrit?"

"That traitor!! He ran off with my note book!!" Scourge snarled. Shade turned to him and walked over to us.

"You guys take the emerald, it's time I get some pay back for what this guy did to me" she told us. Sonic and I looked at each other and then nodded to her. As I walked Sonic to the elevator, we heard Scourge cry out in pain.

"No, please! I beg of you, stop!!" We stepped into the elevator and got to the bottom floor. Once we stepped out I paused and looked back at the elevator.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Where's Mephiles?"

"Behind you!" I turned to see Mephiles floating down out of the ceiling "I was checking in case Ifrit was still hiding in the building." I nodded to him and looked to Sonic.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and the three of us left the building casually and started down the street to Tails' house. "Mission Accomplished" I said happily, talking into the mike on my wrist "We're coming back."


	11. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Romance, A Persuasive Exercise

I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up. The sun hung high in the sky as I sat up. I looked around at the familiar ally way.

"Oh no… I'm in trouble now…" I murmured. I got to my feet and brushed myself off, debating on whether to go to Knuckles' house or straight home. "If I go home, Mom and James will yell at me, but if I go to Knuckles', James will yell at me even more and he might stop being nice to me…" I sighed and thought it over in my head. I decided to go home and headed towards my house. I stopped at the park and knelt down to pick some flowers.

"See, now isn't this fun?" Void asked, still picking flowers, not looking up to talk to me. I noticed half the flower bed was missing and his bouquet was huge. I snapped my fingers in front of him but he didn't seem to notice. I grabbed at the flowers, but my hands went right through them.

"Umm, I was kidnapped, you know that right?" I asked him.

"Isn't this lovely?" He asked again, picking away. I rolled my eyes and headed for home. I finally got home and quietly opened the door. I peaked in and the coast looked clear. I stepped in and took my shoes off.

"And just where have you been?!" exclaimed my mother's voice. I turned around to see her scolding at me.

"I got kidnapped again…" I explained.

"What do you mean again?!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Never mind Mom…" I sighed and headed down to the basement. I looked over and saw James sitting in the basement at his computer with his head phones on. I walked over and peaked over his shoulder. A screen popped open just as I managed to focus on the screen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Were you here the entire time?" I asked him.

"If by entire time you mean all night, then yes" he answered "How was your night?"

"I don't think you wanna know" I assured him. I tried to pull his chair out, but he wouldn't budge. "I wanna sit on your lap!!" I exclaimed.

"I doubt that" he replied, typing away at the computer.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me, you don't" he replied.

"I wanna sit on your lap!!" I repeated. He looked back at me slightly, then returned to the screen.

"I'm telling you, that wouldn't be wise" he repeated.

"I don't care I wanna sit on your lap!!" I cried. He shook his head and moved the mouse around, click and typing. I started pouting, but he did nothing. I clung to his arm and cried. He held his arm out, pulling me into the air and shook his arm violently. I fell off and glared up at him. "You're so mean! I hate you!!" I cried, diving onto the couch. I cried into a pillow. "Why are you so mean to me?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not, I just don't want you on my lap" he sighed "the things I watch on here aren't for your eyes."

"Ohh, let me see!" I exclaimed, rushing over to his side. I peeked over his shoulder and saw a guy getting torn apart by a pack of wolves. I tilted my head at the screen and shook my head violently like a wolf chewing on a piece of meat. "I'm gonna eat your ear!" I warned him. Suddenly, all the windows closed and he slammed his hands on the desk, pushing his chair out, knocking me off. He flipped his computer off and put his chair back under the desk and stretched.

"Well, time to go eat" he yawned. He looked down at me and put a hand out to me. "You coming?" he asked. I took his hand and he helped me up and took me upstairs. He sat me down at the table and poured us each a bowl of cereal, placing one in front of me. He sat down across from me and ate quietly.

"Can I go on your computer?" I asked. He shot glance up at me and frowned.

"I've told you before, absolutely not" he answered, eating slowly.

"Not even if you're watching me?" I suggested. He shook his head. "Why don't I get a computer?" I asked.

"Because you don't have money to buy one" he smirked.

"Mommy never buys me anything!!" I cried.

"Me neither" he assured me "I _bought_ my computer _myself_."

"Will you buy me one if I pay you back when I get money?" I asked. He looked up at me coldly.

"Why don't you just go make Knuckles let you use his like you always do?" he asked.

"I want my own though" I whined. He rolled his eyes at me and tossed his empty bowl in the sink.

"Whatever" he groaned, heading back downstairs. I went to slam my head on the table and ended up dunking my face in my cereal. I jumped back at the cold touch of milk and flipped on my chair, landing with it on my back. I sobbed hard and waited an hour before Mom came along and helped me up, cleaning the milk off my face. I sniffled as she placed me on the couch in the living room and threw on a video of three girls having a gang bang.

"Whoops, sorry, that's mommy's video" she blushed, going to take it out of the VCR, but paused and looked back at me "or did you wanna see it?" I looked at her wide eyed and fell off the couch in an attempt to run away. I held my knee and sobbed again. Mom helped me up after getting rid of the video and threw on an episode of 'Barney the executioner'.

"I wanna go to Knuckles' house!!" I cried. She sighed and got up.

"Alright, come on" she helped me up and I hopped to Knuckles house with her at my side. "I'll come pick you up with a pair of crutches from the hospital later okay?" she asked.

"I wanna have a sleep over!!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll drop the crutches off with some supplies later" she sighed, driving off down the road. Once Knuckles led me into the living room and sat me down beside him I looked up at him grinning.

"My mommy has a porno, did you know that?" I exclaimed "And James was watching people get ripped to shreds" I added. Knuckles raised a brow and nodded.

"I may have to adopt you to keep you from growing up to be insane…" he muttered.

"YAY, you're going to adopt me!!" I cheered. He shook his head.

"It was a joke Jenn…" he murmured. I glared at him and pulled him close to me, kissing him hard. He looked at me wide eyed. "Jenn… What was that?!" he asked.

"I love you" I told him. He blushed horribly and took a deep breath.

"Jenn, I think it's time I talk to you about age and dating laws…" he began.

"But I love you!!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay" he replied, waving his hands for me to quiet down. I pouted and looked away.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"What? No of course not, but Jenn, I could get in a lot of trouble if we dated" he explained.

"No one would know" I promised. He sighed and smiled at me.

"I'm not going to be saying to no to you, am I?" he asked sweetly.

"Nope!" I cheered, pulling him close, kissing him hard again. He slid an arm under my leg and picked me up, bridal style. He carried me up to his room and laid me on the bed.

"Well, watcha wanna do now?" he asked, laying down beside me. I blushed and looked up at him shyly.

"Well…" I muttered. He pulled me close to him and kissed me softly. We held each other closely and showed our love in the most romantic way imaginable, engaging each other in an art of love. Put simply, I lost my virginity that day and it was the best day of my life.


	12. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A New Sega Begins

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Lumina, Mephiles and myself sat in the living room of Tails' house. Sonic laid on the couch with Amy by his side, Tails was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Stop pacing Tails, you're making me dizzy" Sonic teased. Tails sighed and sat down on his lazy-boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where that Shinigami went to" he admitted "do you think he brought the note book to a new user?" Sonic shrugged.

"Who knows, all I know is we better find it before it gets in the wrong hands" he sighed. He looked over at me "What do you think Shadow?" he asked. I thought for a moment and leaned back in my seat.

"Well, I guess Tails can throw together that emerald radar, but I'm not sure how we're going to get that emerald out of his plane" I explained "we'd have to fly it out of range of the city and take it out there."

"But who can grab it without getting hurt?" Tails asked. I smirked.

"Well, there's me for one" I looked up at Mephiles and Lumina "and I'm sure these two could easily take it without getting hurt by the explosion, am I right?" They both nodded at me and Lumina giggled, flying to the center of the room.

"But what about the remaining Death Notes?" she asked "I know Ifrit has a note book he's passing around and we have two of the six that can be in this world, meaning we still don't know where three of them are" she explained.

"Actually" I interrupted "a hedgehog named Jenn has a note book, she's the one who got Rouge killed in the first place…" I looked away sighing.

"Shadow…" Amy murmured "I know it must be hard for you, I mean, I couldn't imagine the pain I'd be in if Sonic died…"

"I can…" Mephiles murmured quietly "I saw it too..."

"Okay, but we're still short two note books" Lumina interrupted, crossing her arms behind her head "So, Shadow has one, Sonic has one, Ifrit is floating one around, this Jenn person has one, so that means there can be up to two books we don't know about" she pointed out.

"Ya, so we need a way to find those books" Tails finished. "and to top it all off, Shadow needs the emeralds, which are going to be even harder to find" he added.

"The emeralds can wait" I assured them "if Rouge is revived now, Jenn might just kill her again…" Sonic looked over at me and nodded.

"Alright Shadow, we'll find the last of the notes and grab the emeralds on the way" he assured me. I sighed and got up, heading for the door.

"Well, thanks guys, but I should head home, I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow." I said my good byes before Mephiles and I started for home.

"So, what are you going to do about Jenn?" he asked. I shrugged.

"What can I do? She has a note book, it's not like I can force it from her, Knuckles would have the entire Chaotix on me and I don't have time for them" I replied sighing.

"Why not get James to steal it from her?" he suggested. I looked up a him and ran the idea through my head. I didn't see why James _wouldn't_ do it, though I didn't have very many reason for him _to_ do it. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

I got home at roughly one in the morning and collapsed on the couch once I got into my house and slept peacefully. When I woke up the next morning I made myself a cup of coffee and had some toast with peanut butter. After I ate I checked my mail; nothing important. Once I took care of my morning errands, I stepped outside and headed down the road to James' house. I guessed it was roughly noon by the time I got to his house. I knocked on the door of his house and waited a few minutes before he came to the door. He opened the door, his eyes looking slightly red and he seemed to have bags under his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ya, why do you ask?" he replied.

"You just look tired, that's all" I assured him "listen, I need to ask you a favor."

"You want Jenn's note book?" he asked. I blinked and nodded.

"Uh, ya, how did you know?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I figured you'd be after it before long, so I got a guy" he pulled out a death note from his pocket and handed it to me "he swapped a fake one I made with hers while she was knocked out." I took the book and opened a page, which had Rouge's name in the front cover.

"Thanks, you really thought ahead" I nodded.

"Oh, and I figured out where another one of the chaos emeralds are, I'd get it myself, but I'm having trouble keeping up with Jenn" he explained "GUN has three of them being guarded in their military base, after you bought the one from the jewelry store with their credit, they decided to take the rest of the ones they had out of circulation on the open market, but I'm not sure about the last two." I nodded in amazement.

"You've been working pretty hard" Mephiles pointed out from behind me "would it be safe to bet you have a guess as to where the last two emeralds are?" James smiled weakly and nodded.

"Ya, the same place I think Scourge got his book from" he began.

"Wait, you mean Scourge didn't find it?" I asked. I shook my head.

"Someone had to have given it to him directly, he never leaves his hideout and his goons would've taken it for themselves and I doubt his Shinigami would have given it to him without a reason" he explained "I think the last emeralds are with Eggman." I smirked and shook my head.

"I should've known the doctor would get involved with all this" I snickered.

"That's just a theory" he reminded me. I looked up at him grinning.

"Your last theory was dead on, so I'll guess this one isn't too far off" I reminded him. He nodded again, his eyes slowly closing.

"You got me there, well if you need anymore help, you let me know, okay?" I nodded at him.

"Will do, thanks again James" I turned to leave.

"But what's in it for you?" Mephiles asked. I turned to look back at them. "There must be more to it then just Shadow being your friend that's making you put so much effort into helping him." James didn't answer for a little while.

"I was worried someone would ask that…" he sighed "I'm doing this to because I feel bad about what happened. If I had been a better brother I would've taken that book from Jenn and claimed ownership over Reala before she killed Rouge and both Rouge and Reala would still be alive right now…" I looked back at him.

"James, this isn't your fault, don't start blaming yourself for this, Jenn's just a kid, an annoying one, but she's still just a kid, Reala tricked her before you were aware of him" I assured him "and I'm sure Rouge would never blame any of this on you and neither would anyone else." He nodded and sighed again.

"Thanks Shadow, but I won't be able to live with myself unless I do everything I can to help you bring her back" he replied, looking up at me. I nodded and started for Sonic's house.

"Thanks again for your support James" I called back. We waved at one another as I headed down the road and warped away in a blue flash.


	13. Chapter 17 & 18

Chapter 17: Dirty Music

After my mom dropped off the crutches and extra clothes, Knuckles and I watched a movie in the living room pigging out on popcorn. I glanced at Knuckles occasionally, but every time we made eye contact I couldn't help but turn away blushing. I had never got as close to anyone, not even Shadow, as I had to Knuckles earlier that day. Images of us during our expression of love coming to my mind. One thought, however, came to me more often then not.

About an hour after Knuckles and I had started fooling around, Mighty had barged in with a hand full of mail. He looked at us and asked us what had happened.

"I fell" Knuckles had claimed.

"And how did she get naked?"

"Umm, pointy knuckles, ripped her clothes off by mistake"

"And you're holding each other, why?"

"We're not, it just looks that way because I'm trying to get up"

"I'll buy it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go out into the hall and puke about something completely different" he lied and left, the sound of him being sick could be heard from where we were. When Knuckles got up to get his mail I saw a magazine of naked girls and we read it together, though we had to each use one hand to hold the book as our other hands were busy.

"You liking the movie?" he asked as I snapped back to the present.

"Nah, not really" I curled up to him "I'd rather just sit and cuddle here with you" I blushed. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me, flipping the TV off. At the same time however, his stereo turned on and started playing music.

_"...Slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore!"_

Sweat rolled down Knuckles' back as he started pressing buttons on the remote. The song stopped and another one came on.

_"… You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…"_

My eye twitched as the music finally stopped and Knuckles laughed nervously.

"I guess I umm… Hit the wrong button. I guess Mighty or someone must have left that in there…" I shook my head at him.

"You're such a bad liar Knuckles" I teased, kissing his cheek. He blushed and stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't stick it out unless you're gonna use it." He smirked at me.

"I already did, remember?" he teased.

"Shut up!" I blushed "I bet you'd love to do it again!"

"Anytime Jenn, anytime" he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"You wish, meat head" I taunted him. He glared at me and nuggied me. "Ow, you big meaner head! Did you forget you had spikes on your knuckles, you know, the ones you used to 'rip' off my clothes" I reminded him. He blushed and looked away.

"It wasn't my fault, I fell" he snickered.

"Ya, you fell for me, but that's about it" I teased. He blushed worse and glared down at me, sliding his hand down my stomach.

"Don't make me take you back upstairs" he warned.

"You do know I have a broken leg" I reminded him.

"I'll be gentle, besides, it didn't stop you before" he added.

"Something doesn't feel right…" I muttered. I took out my note book and looked it over. "Come with me Knuckles, I need to go see something." I got up and he followed after me. We went to the park and stood in front of Void and looked at Knuckles. "You see him?" I asked, pointing at Void. He looked around and shook his head. "Good, now touch this book." He reached out and placed a hand on my note book. He looked back and shook his head.

"Nope, still nothing" he murmured.

"This is a fake book!!" I cried, grabbing Knuckles' arm and speed limping back to his house. I placed him on the couch "Wait here" I told him as I limped as fast as I could to Shadow's house. I opened the door, which he never locked, Rouge always did that for him and sat down on his couch, awaiting his return.

Chapter 18: Egging an Egghead

"Why am I not surprised that the old doctor's getting involved?" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic, aren't you worried he'll write your name in the Death Note?" Amy asked softly. Tails shook his head.

"Nah, Eggman may wanna get rid of Sonic, but he'd never kill anyone unless it was under extreme circumstances" he assured her. Amy sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You guys are too care free, don't forget Reala was able to trick Jenn into killing Rouge!" she reminded them. I shook my head this time.

"No, Jenn's just a kid, the doctor is smart enough to know when he's being fooled, he's not Knuckles" I pointed out. He four of us burst out laughing as Mephiles floated over to my shoulder.

"So, where do we find this doctor?" he asked. Sonic shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find us if he's got the Chaos Emeralds" he told him "Eggman has a bad habit of showing up uninvited" he snickered. I leaned back in my chair and stretched.

"Hey, where's Lumina?" Tails asked. I looked around, but didn't see the pink sprite anywhere.

"She said something about looking for the note book" Mephiles pointed out "I think she's flying around the city."

"Sonic!!" her voice cried from outside. The four of us ran to the window, Mephiles floating above us. "Sonic!! I found Eggman!!" Lumina screamed from outside the house "He's attacking the city!!"

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed. He pulled open the window and leaped out, dashing down the road with Lumina flying behind him.

"Sonic! Wait for us!!" Tails exclaimed. Tails looked at Amy and then the two of them rushed out the door. I shook my head and looked up at Mephiles. He nodded and I activated Chaos Control, warping the two of us just ahead of Sonic. I began gliding across the pavement as Sonic caught up to me and a massive red robot became visible over the horizon.

"Talk about humongous!" Sonic exclaimed as we came to a stop about forty feet from the robot.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!!" Laughed Eggman from just above the robot's head in a small floating metal egg "I should have known you'd be coming after me Sonic!" he snickered.

"Eggman, what're you up to?!" Sonic demanded as Tails and Amy caught up to us.

"Sonic!!" Lumina cried "The Ifrit is floating beside Eggman!!"

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to take over the city using the emeralds I've placed inside this robot!!" Eggman laughed. I looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic, you get the note book from Eggman, I'll get the emeralds from that hunk of metal!" I told him. He nodded and dashed ahead. I ran close behind him as he leaped into the air and bounced off the head of the robot.

"Hand over the note book!!" he ordered, spinning into a ball. Eggman put his arms out in front of him to defend himself. I leaped into the air and spun into a ball, charging into the chest of the robot. The robot fell over, crushing a few of the cars behind it, it's arms digging into the sides of some buildings. I looked up and my eyes shot open. Sonic was being sent flying away from Eggman.

"What the?" I exclaimed.

"Sonic!!" Tails exclaimed. Lumina flew over and caught Sonic before he crashed into the building behind him.

"Ifrit is guarding Eggman" Mephiles pointed out. I glared up at Eggman as he sighed of relief. I glared down at the robot as it struggled to get up. I leaped onto it's chest and jumped back, kicking into it's chest. I smashed a hole into it's chest and pulled the emeralds out of it's circuitry and warped back to Tails and Amy as the machine erupted in an explosion of fire. I looked back as Lumina brought Sonic to the ground.

"Both blue emeralds" I told him, showing him the emeralds I nabbed from the robot. He smirked and looked back at Eggman.

"Looks like you've lost your emeralds already doc!" he chuckled "What're you going to do now?" We waited for Eggman's cursing remark, but all we heard was laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Amy demanded. Eggman looked down at us snickering.

"You fools, did you think I wasn't expecting this? I knew you'd destroy my robot and look what that's done!" he pointed down at the part of the city that was now in a blaze. "My robot's been leaking oil all over the city, soon, this whole area will explode in a massive inferno!!" he laughed. Sonic and I stepped back wide-eyed.

"No!! Eggman, you monster!!" Sonic roared. He looked back at Tails "Tails, we need to get the city evacuated, hurry, go tell the president!!" he boomed. Tails nodded and dashed towards the city hall. I looked over the fire as he began to spread.

"Sonic, we have to find a way to slow down the fire!" I told him.

"Ya, but how?" Sonic panicked. He looked up at Eggman, who was still laughing.

"You need water boys?" he snickered "Well, it just so happens I brought enough water to put out any sized fire, though, I don't see why I should help you after you stole those emeralds from me."  
"Forget it!!" I growled "I need these emeralds!!"

"Nonsense!" Eggman replied "The Chaos Emeralds belong to me, all of them!" I glared up at him and warped onto the side of his floating egg, grabbing him by the neck.

"Hose down this city, or I'll throw you into it!!" I ordered.

"Okay, okay!!" he cried. He flipped a switch in front of him and his robot started shaking. I looked back to see the head of the machine burst into a wave of water. I shielded my eyes as the water put out the fire and flooded the city in steam. I let go of Eggman and looked down at him.

"Don't you ever, try anything like this again, got it?!" I demanded. He nodded and swallowed hard. I warped back down to Sonic side.

"Wow, you were pretty scary" he teased "Remind me to stay off your bad side." I looked back as Eggman's metal orb flew away.

"You're going to pay for this!!" he called back before vanishing over the horizon.

"Alright, we know where Ifrit is and I'm pretty sure I know where the last three emeralds are" I smirked "looks like Rouge will be back with us soon."

"Don't be so sure" Sonic interrupted "Eggman will be back and I'm pretty sure James isn't the only one who knows where the emeralds are."

"Good point, we better hurry and figure out where GUN is hiding the emerald before Eggman gets his hands on them." Sonic nodded and we turned, heading to city hall to grab Tails.


	14. Chapter 19 & 20

Chapter 19: Egg Evolution

"Damn that Shadow!" I grumbled, slamming my hands on my desk "If I hadn't panicked, I would've had the city in my control!!"

"Why don't you just write their names in the note book?" Ifrit asked.

"No, I will not resort to something as cowardly as killing them with a book!" I snarled "I may be evil, but I still have my pride!" I sighed and leaned back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Eggman" said a voice from my monitor. I turned to the computer and leaned forward.

"Huh? Who's this?" I asked.

"I'm the one who sent you that note book" the voice explained "I too have a note book and unless you listen to what I have to say, you'll soon know I'm not bluffing."

"What?! If you think I'm going to start killing people with this book, you're dead wrong!!"

"No, I don't want you to kill anyone with the book, in fact I'm telling you now that if I find out you kill Sonic or Shadow with that book, I'll kill you." I nodded and relaxed a little.

"Well, there's no worries there, but who are you and why should I trust you?"

"My name's not important, if need be, you can refer to me as Jester, Ifrit will recognize me by that name only. Now, I think you should know that GUN is holding three of the Chaos Emeralds captive." Suddenly, a set of blue prints appeared on screen. "Here are blue prints for an emerald radar. It should show you that three of the emeralds are on the GUN weapons bed that recently been rebuilt, the other four are in Sonic and Shadow's possession." I scanned the blue prints.

"But these prints say I need an emerald to make it work" I pointed out.

"Yes, there's an emerald in Tails' plane that Sonic is unable obtain without causing the plane to explode and cause manger damage to the city, though such side effects won't be a burden to you, would they?" I shook my head and grin going across my face.

"Now I see, I steal the emerald from the Tornado and then I can get the other three from GUN and with four emeralds, I'll be able to defeat Sonic, it's brilliant!"

"No, not four, five!" the voice demanded "You'll also be getting a much more powerful emerald from me shortly."

"The Master Emerald?! How did you get your hands on that?"

"That is for me to know, you mustn't concern yourself with anything other then getting the emeralds! Now get going!" The screen went blank and I sat back, thinking over my conversation with Jester.

"Well, I guess I have no choice, but I wonder why he'd give me so much power…"

Chapter 20: Oh My Egg Ah!

"What happened?!" Blaze exclaimed, looking over the destroyed part of the city.

"Eggman" Omega said simply "Sonic the hedgehog was here, finding him will not be difficult from this point" he added "I am tracing his DNA to two locations, one is farther south, the other is on the other side of town."

"Why don't we split up?" Marine suggested "Blaze and I can go across town and you guys can go check up ahead?"

"Sounds like a plan, sound good to you guys?" Blaze asked.

"Affirmative" Omega replied, looking over me.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt" I shrugged.

"Right, we'll meet up with you guys and tell what we find later, Omega can you give us directions?" Blaze asked. Omega nodded and a piece of paper rolled out of the cylinder on his belt. I took the paper and handed it to her. "Thanks, come on Marine!" The two of them dashed off to the other side of town. I looked over at Omega as he started down the road.

"I'm not going to have very much conversation with you, am I?" I asked, walking beside him.

"Negative, I have no need to talk unless it involves the whereabouts of Sonic the hedgehog." I sighed as we headed down the street and a house that was shaped like a fox's head came into view. "Designated target is inside, let us proceed!" I followed Omega to the house and saw Sonic through the window of the house. I knew at that moment Sonic was in there, and began to wonder where Omega had just sent Blaze and Marine.


	15. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Patience is a Virtue.

I had grown tired of waiting for Shadow and decided to go back to Knuckles' house. Knuckles fixed me a snack and told Knuckles about my kidnapping.

"You mean a Chaos Emerald?" he asked when I mentioned the purple gem.

"Ya that's what the armored lady called it!" I told him "You think you could help me find them so Shadow won't be mad at m anymore?" I asked him. He sighed and patted me on the head.

"As long as you don't ditch me and run off with him after he likes you again" he teased. I rolled my eyes at him and got up, putting my crutches away.

"I don't need these, my leg's doing okay now" I assured him. He nodded and we stepped outside, only to see James standing outside Knuckles yard. "Watcha doing here big brother?" I asked.

"Yes, to what honor do we deserve this visit?" Knuckles grumbled.

"I'm here to ask you two a favor" he said coldly.

"A favor?" I asked.

"Ha! Why on earth would we help the like of-" I put a hand over Knuckles' mouth.

"Listen, I need to know if Angel Island is still air born" he asked.

"Of course it is, why would that matter?!" Knuckles blurted out. He nodded and turned away.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know, oh and one more thing" he turned and looked back at me. "Jenn, in case you're looking, Shadow should be at Sonic's house right about now." With that he turned and headed back to the house.

"The emeralds can wait, I want my Death Note!!" I cried and turned to Knuckles "You know where Sonic lives right?"

"Ya, he lives with Tails on the other end of town" he assured me. I cheered happily and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the city.

Once we got there I slowed down and let Knuckles lead me to Sonic's house. When we got there, there was this weird red robot, a silver hedgehog, a two-tailed fox, a pink hedgehog, Shadow and a blue hedgehog.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles called out, waving at them. They all turned to look at us and the fox waved back.

"Hey Knuckles!!" they called back.

"Not you again…" Shadow grumbled shaking his head.

"Where's my Death Note?!" I growled.

"What are you talking about? You lost it?!" Shadow snarled. I slammed the fake one at his feet.

"This one's a fake!!" I growled. He looked down at it and picked it up, skimming through it.

"It looks real to me…" he muttered.

"I have proof it's fake, Knuckles touched it and still couldn't see Void!" I told him.

"Maybe that's because it wasn't originally Void's note book, you only saw him once _he_ touched it so you could see him" Shadow argued.

"I'm not stupid, I know it's a fake!" I squealed.

"So Sonic…" Knuckles murmured "How've things been going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, though Eggman has a book that can kill people and Shadow and I need to beat him to the Chaos Emeralds and we have an emerald we can't use because it's attached to a plane that'll explode if we remove it" he took a breath "just the usual stuff" he snickered.

"I'll get it!" I told them.

"It's not the being able to get it that's the problem" the fox interrupted "we need to fly the plane away from the city so it doesn't hurt anyone first."

"Can I see this plane?" I asked.

"Sure, just wait until Silver finishes what he was trying to tell us" the fox smiled.

"So ya, what were you saying?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Well, as I was saying, Blaze, Marine and I came to the past because Eggman Nega came here with the Sol Emeralds and is planning to destroy this world!" he explained. As everyone started talking about what to do next, I started playing with Silver's quills.

"They're so big and long and fluffy" I said admiringly.

"I'm big and long too…" Knuckles grumbled.

"Knuckles!!" the fox exclaimed.

"I knew that one" I giggled. They all turned to look at me in shock, even the robot was wide-eyed. I looked at them "What, look" I turned Knuckles around flicked his tail "see, big and long" I giggled. They all burst out laughing as Knuckles grumbled. I leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"Knuckles has a girlfriend!" the fox teased.

"So what?" I asked and then pulled a hand over my mouth. They all looked at me again, but before anyone said anything a large explosion erupted from behind the house.

"What was that?!" Shadow gasped.

"The plane!!" the fox exclaimed. Suddenly a large metal egg-like orb floated above the house.

"Eggman!!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! Now I can find the rest of the emeralds with this!" he laughed, holding up a small watch-like device.

"An emerald radar!" the fox cried.

"That's right Tails, now I can get the rest of the emeralds before you do! Let's see you beat me now!" he laughed, flying off into the distance.

"No come back!!" I screamed. I started for Eggman, but Knuckles pulled me back.

"Wait Jenn, you'll never catch him on foot" he looked back at Tails "Tails, you have a back up plane?" Tails shook his head.

"No, I'd have to build another plane and that could take a while…" he admitted.

"I'll help!" I cheered.

"There's no time!!" Shadow cried "You guys help Silver with Nega, I'll deal with Eggman, I'm the one who needs the emeralds!" he grumbled.

"I'll go with you" the pink hedgehog spoke up "I can't do anything here and I've been through there before, I can help you find the emeralds!"

"I'm fine, I don't need to be babysitting you too, Amy!" he said coldly.

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" she growled, grabbing his arm "I guess you can't use Chaos Control without taking me with you now, can you?" she smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. He looked over at Sonic who shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, but don't expect me to wait up if you get lost" he grumbled and disappeared in a blue flash.

"Okay, Shadow and Amy can take care of Eggman, Tails, you finish that emerald radar and get the plane fixed so we can catch Eggman if he gets away from Shadow and Amy. Silver and Omega, you two get Blaze and Marine and meet me and Knuckles back here and we'll go take out Nega, got it?" they all nodded. Silver and Omega ran off down the road and Tails ran into his house. Sonic, Knuckles and I walked into the house and sat down in the living room.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You're going to help me and Knuckles beat the bad guy" Sonic smirked "think you can handle it?"

"Oh ya!" I cheered.


	16. Chapter 22 & 23

Chapter 22: Weapons Log

Amy and I ran across the docking bay of the base, GUN jets flying past us.

"Be careful and get yourself hurt, I don't need Sonic to freak at me for not watching you" I grumbled.

"I know how to take care of myself ya know!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as we got to the main structure in the center of the island. We pressed our backs against the wall and I peeked around the corner. "You see anything?" she asked.

"No, it's all clear, let's go" I ran around the corner with Amy close behind. I pressed my back to the wall when we got to the door and waited. The door swung open a guard robot stepped out. I grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her in as the door shut behind us. We ran down the hallway, looking around the at the doors as we passed them.

"So, where _are_ the emeralds?" Amy asked.

"GUN usually keeps them locked up in a heavily protected safe" I explained to her. As we approached the end of the hall, a door from behind us blew open. I turned to see Eggman in his egg-walker running our way. "Shit!!" I stopped and looked over at Amy. "Listen, you go ahead, the emeralds should just be up ahead! I'll hold him off." I turned to Eggman and struck a fighting pose, but Amy put a hand on my chest and stepped in front of me.

"No, I'll hold him off, there's no way I'd be able to find those emeralds" she smirked and pulled out her hammer "besides, I owe him a couple hits for all the trouble he's caused Sonic!" Before I could say anything she charged at Eggman and leaped at him, swinging at him with her hammer. I sighed and turned heading down the hall. I pulled open the door at the end of the hall paused to look back at Amy. "Catch!!" she called out, I put out my hand and the emerald radar fell into my hand. I looked back at her and saw her chasing Eggman around the hallway.

"Wow…" I muttered.

"Hurry up!!" Amy exclaimed. I jumped and looked at the radar and followed it's signal a few rooms over. I broke open the safe door and searched the room for the emeralds. I found them after a little while of searching headed back to where Amy had been and my jaw dropped. Amy had completely destroyed Eggman's walker and was standing on his stomach holding her hammer by his head in a golfer's pose.

"Amy?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, you're back already? Well that didn't take very long" she hopped off Eggman and started towards me "I guess GUN isn't that good at hiding stuff" she giggled. I looked past her at Eggman as he got to his feet, his legs shaking.

"You little… I'm not done yet!!" he growled. He turned around ran out the main hallway. I looked at Amy and she shook her head at me.

"I guess I was too tough on him" she snickered. I nodded nervously and walked pat her towards the door. "Hey Shadow…" I turned back to her.

"Ya?" She bit her lip and looked at me nervously.

"Listen, you know I've been trying to win Sonic over for a long time right? Well, I was wondering if, well ya know, you had any tips on winning him over…" I blinked at her confused.

"How the hell should I know how to win Sonic over?" I asked.

"Well you and him are always going at it and making out, so I assumed…"

"What?!" I took a step back "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh you know, all that stuff about you guys on the computer" she pointed out.

"Amy, those are fan fictions, they never really happened!!" I exclaimed, my face going red.

"R-really?" she asked and looked down "Oh boy… He's not gonna like those pictures I e-mailed him then…"

"I mean what the hell, did you think he was bi or something, besides, weren't you listening when I told you why I was getting the emeralds?!" I demanded.

"Actually after the Shinigami thing I zoned out staring at Sonic…" she admitted, biting her lip "You think he'll be upset when he gets those pictures of you, me and him having a threesome I found on the computer?" My eyes widened and I turned away.

"Let's just go…" I murmured. Amy ran up beside me and grabbed my arm.

"Shadow, please, please, please don't tell Sonic about this! And I'm really sorry I told you about that, but there really are hundreds of pictures and fan stories of you and Sonic going at it and well… They're pretty hott" she blushed.

"Let's just go…" I repeated, my eye twitching. We stepped outside and saw Eggman in his floating egg just ahead of us.

"Hand over the emeralds!!" he demanded.

"And, why would we do that?" I asked. He pointed past us and we turned to see a bomb strapped to the side of the building. We turned back and saw the remote control in his hand.

"That's why!" he laughed. Amy and I looked at each other and she grabbed my arm again. "What the, I thought you loved Sonic?" Eggman asked in confusion.

"I do, but he can't use Chaos Control to warp me out of here unless I'm touching him" she explained "See ya!" She stuck her tongue out at him as we vanished in a blue flash back to Sonic's house.

Chapter 23: Clown Eggs

I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"Now what am I supposed to do? I can't take over the city if Sonic and Shadow have all the emeralds… Stupid Amy stole my radar with the emerald in it, so now I've got nothing" I groaned "This Jester guy is really going to be pissed…"

"Actually I'm rather impressed with your progress" I looked up at my computer screen.

"How do you keep calling me?" I grumbled.

"That's not important, listen, the Master Emerald should be on it's way. I need you to go to the address I'm about to send you and kidnap the woman in that house" he began "I needed to do a little kidnapping of my own to find the Master Emerald and she's the only witness" he explained.

"So, you want me to keep her from ratting out that someone else is missing, is that it?" I asked.

"I always knew you were intelligent doc, now please hurry, the last thing I need right now is for anyone to find out I kidnapped Shadow's key resource for information…" he grumbled.

"Oh, and just who's that?" I asked. There was a long pause.

"The kid I kidnapped goes by the name James the hedgehog, he had the information I needed and had contacts with Fang the bounty hunter that I needed. I convinced him that if he didn't listen to me I'd kill off his sister and showed him my power by getting his father to die killing off another Shinigami by the name of Reala" he explained. I glared at the screen and stood up.

"I should let you know, I'm not proud of working with a murderer!" I snarled.

"I know, but do you really have a choice?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Very well, I'll get this woman out of sight for as long as I can, but don't expect me to kill her."

"Don't worry, I need her very much alive and I want you to take care of her with the up most caution."

"I wouldn't treat a woman any other way" I assured him. The screen shut off and I collapsed back down in my chair. "This is beginning to become more trouble then dealing with Sonic…"


	17. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Smashing Eggs

I sat on a chair playing poker with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey guys, why don't we play strip poker?" I suggested teasingly.

"We don't wear clothes…" Sonic pointed out.

"So you're saying you would?" I smirked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm just saying" he murmured "Amy tried the same trick on me before…"

"I'm sure Knuckles would like it" I teased.

"No… I suck at poker" he grumbled.

"I mean _me_ stripping" I giggled.

"But why do we need to play poker for that?" he asked. Sonic sighed and got up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on Tails, you two better not make a mess while I'm gone…" he grumbled. I grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back down.

"No you're not!" I giggled. He glared at me and sighed. "I'm sure Knuckles wouldn't mind you joining the game" I teased. Sonic rolled his eyes and got up again.

"I'm going now…" he grumbled, heading downstairs.

"Aww, Sonic's no fun, at least I still have you Knuckles" I teased. Knuckles blushed and looked away. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he grumbled.

"Do you hate me?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"No, and if you need a reminder I can prove it too you again" he grinned.

"Maybe later" I blushed "we should go see what Sonic and Tails are up to…" He kissed my cheek and rubbed my side.

"Oh come on, just a little cuddle?" he asked.

"How's about you don't, and I won't kick your head in" Shadow's voice grumbled from behind us. I turned around and saw Shadow and Amy standing behind us.

"Hey Shadow, you're back!!" I exclaimed. I got up and walked over to hug him, but he moved away, causing me to hug Amy. She pushed me off gently and stepped around me. "No one wants to give me a hug…" I murmured.

"I'll give you a hug" Knuckles offered, only to have Shadow push him out of his way to the hallway.

"We got the emeralds, including the ones Eggman stole, now we just need to get his note book and we can bring back Rouge" Shadow grumbled, heading downstairs. Amy sat down on the couch and sighed heavily.

"Knuckles… Do you have any idea of what Sonic's e-mail password might be? I sent him some e-mails I need deleted before he sees them…" she explained.

"I'm gonna go see Tails" I told them and headed downstairs.

"Wait for me!" Knuckles called, chasing after me. We got downstairs to Shadow talking with Sonic and Tails, Mephiles floating over head.

"Hi Tails!!" I exclaimed walking over. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear "Do you know where Sonic and Shadow put my Death Note?" Tails looked at me.

"What do you mean? I thought you had your note book?" he asked.

"I have a fake one!" I exclaimed.

"Will you drop it?" Shadow snarled "You have your note book, now come on" he turned to the stairs "we'll go after Eggman tomorrow, I'm going home, you coming Jenn and Knuckles?"

"I guess" I shrugged.

"She's sleeping over at my house tonight, so I'll take her home" Knuckles replied happily, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Shadow rolled his eyes and stood in front of us.

"You feel like walking, or you want a lift?" he asked. I put my hand out he took mine. We suddenly vanished in a blur of blue light and reappeared at Knuckles' door step. "I'll see you guys later" Shadow grumbled heading for his house.

"Leaving so soon?!" called a voice. I looked up and my eyes went wide. There was Eggman in his metal egg, with my mom tied up in the seat next to him.

"You monster!! Let go of my mother!!" I screamed.

"If you want her, you'll have to come trade for my emeralds back!" he laughed "I'll see you at central square!" With that he flew off towards the city.

"Damn you Eggman!" Shadow snarled. He walked back and grabbed both me and Knuckles by the arm and warped us back to Sonic's house. He explained to Sonic and Tails what had happened. The five of us ran upstairs and rushed outside with Mephiles over our heads.

"You know, I'm beginning to think Eggman's a stubborn guy" he muttered.

"Ya think?!" I exclaimed. We got to city square just as Eggman's egg floated above the city.

"Well, did you bring my emeralds?" he laughed.

"I'll trade me for her!" I cried, stepping in front of everyone "Take me instead of her, please!! I'm the one who caused all this!"

"Sorry, you're not the one I want, I was given-" Suddenly, three shots hit the side of his floating egg and sent him crashing into the side of a building. A small back speck flew out from his ship and large metal claw shot out and grabbed it. I looked over and saw it pull the speck to another metal egg.

"What the- Eggman Nega!!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho! I'm glad you remember me Sonic, it's been awhile" he laughed.

"Sonic!!" Eggman called from a top of the building. Him and my mom got up from the rubble covered in ash. "He has the Death Note!!" he cried.

"And I know how to use it" Nega laughed, pulling out a small pen "so, who should I kill of first?" I turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, can you warp me to that roof over there?!" I cried.

"Don't even think about it, or I'll write both your names down!!" Nega called out "Now, you'll all do as I say or else!!" We looked up at him in rage.

"Shadow…" I whispered "What's his name? I can write it in my book…" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't know, he's not the doctor I'm familiar with…" he grumbled.

"Do you know someone who does?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Now, for my first order of business" Nega chuckled. I glared up at him in rage and waved a fist at him.

"You monster!!" I screamed.

"Well, I guess you'll die first you little brat!" he roared "Ifrit, what's that brat's name?" he looked to his side. At that moment something came flying at him, knocking the pen from his hand. He looked at his hands and then in the direction of the projectile. A shadowed figure stood on the roof of a near by building glared at him. The figure shot themselves off the roof and grabbed onto the side of the egg. Nega raised his arms in panic as the figure threw himself onto the cockpit, grabbing Nega by the throat. They lifted them out of the seat and whispered something in his ear. Then they spun Nega around and threw him across the city.

"You!!" Eggman exclaimed. The figure held up a small spec and tossed it to Eggman. Eggman caught it and looked down at it. "The note book!" Eggman cried.

"Give me that!!" I cried. The figure looked down at us and jumped off the metal ship, pushing it towards the building Eggman was on. The figure landed about sixty feet away from us and stood up. My eyes widened in shock as I took in their physic. They wore clothing identical to Reala's, only slightly shorter and with bells at the tips of his shoes and hat. The eyes looking back at us were tinted black from the golden glasses.

"Who are you?!" Sonic exclaimed as I slowly walked towards him.

"For now, you can call me Jester" he said coldly, his voice sounding slightly robotic. "I am not your enemy, but I have no intentions on being your friend yet" he looked up at Eggman. "Don't fail me again, or you'll lose that book for good" he called out. Jester turned to look at me and leaped backwards. "I'll see the rest of you in hell" he growled and dashed away into an ally. I ran to chase after him, only to have Knuckles grab me and hold me back.

"Jenn, he's gone, give up!!" he assured me.

"Let me go!" I cried "I have to find him!!"

"Jenn, give it up!" Eggman called out as he drifted down with my mom. He helped her down and slowly drifted upwards "You guys get things straightened out, I don't want anymore to do with this" he took out the note book and tossed it to me. "oh and Knuckles, this is for you!" He took out a small green emerald and tossed it to Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald!!" Knuckles cried "How'd you know it was unguarded?" he asked.

"Jester gave it to me" he grumbled "he squeezed the information out of someone named James, or so he tells me" he explained.

"Yes!!" my mom cried "That monster broke into our house and kidnapped James!!" She covered her eyes and sobbed.

"I'm going now, good luck to you all…" Eggman replied as he flew off. We watched as he flew off over the horizon.


	18. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Bonded By Revenge

After we returned to Sonic's house, Shadow, Jenn and Knuckles went home, leaving Sonic and I home alone.

"Hey, Tails" he asked as he took a seat on couch "Silver and Omega have been gone a pretty long time, do you think we should go check on them?"

"Well, Omega's a robot built for battle and Silver as ESP, so the two of them should be fine, plus we don't know where they are" I reminded him. He nodded.

"Okay, makes sense" he stretched "so what do you wanna do?" he yawned. I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I could work on rebuilding the Tornado" I suggested.

"Then what am _I_ supposed to do?" he asked.

"Why not see if Amy will play a video game with you" I replied. Sonic paused for a minute and looked around.

"Say, where is Amy?" he asked.

Meanwhile…

I finally spotted Silver and Omega after about thirty minutes of walking. I waved over at them and ran over.

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" I asked. They turned to look at me and I saw Marine on the other side of them.

"Oh, hey Amy, it's Blaze" Silver explained as I caught up to them.

"Blaze and I went into this building in search of Sonic, but Blaze hasn't come back out yet" Marine explained. I looked up and realized it was the building Sonic and Shadow had fought Scourge in. I stepped past them and put my hands on my hips.

"You guys mind if I go in and check it out? I've been here before" I asked. The three of them shrugged.

"Be my guest" Silver shrugged. I stepped inside and walked down the hallway to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. I looked around and heard some voices coming from the upper floors. The doors opened and I stepped inside. I pressed the button for the top floor. I was carried upwards, but the doors opened a floor early. I looked at the buttons and guessed I must have hit the wrong button. I shook my head and stepped into the hallway. There were three doors, one to my left, one to my right and one at the end of the hall. I started with the one on my left. It was locked. I went to the one at the end of the hallway and opened it a crack. I peeked in and sweat rolled down the back of my neck.

"I think that should do as far as paying you goes" said a voice from someone out of my view.

"Well I don't know, Scourge gave me a lot of headache for kidnapping that girl in the first place, I think I should get a little more for that" snickered a purple weasel. I realized it was Fang as he was lifted off the ground.

"You'll take what you get, or I'll toss you out that window" the other voice snarled. Fang started nodding frantically, smiling nervously.

"Oh yes! That's very generous of you!" he whimpered.

"I'm not generous" snarled the voice. Fang grabbed for his throat, but the figure's grip only seemed to tighten. Fang's body suddenly went limp and was tossed to the side. The figure stepped into view; a slim guy in a red tunic with huge red gloves and tight white pants and clown shoes. He adjusted the jester hat on his head and placed a golden eye mask over his face. "You're use is done with" the figure grumbled, his voice now sounding robotic. I backed up and tried opening the last door. I crept into the room and left the door open a sliver. I peaked in as the figure passed by the door and entered the elevator. I sighed of relief and turned to see what was in the room. My eyes shot open when I saw a green duck and a yellowish bear lying on the ground. The duck had a red cloth tied tightly around his neck, his face slightly blue and the bear was lying in a pool of blood that was coming from under him. I bolted out of the room and pressed my back against the wall.

"Oh my god… That murderer…" I muttered. My eyes went wide as the thought occurred to me. "Blaze!" I rushed to the elevator and pressed the button to open the doors. They sung open and I pressed the top floor button, but the elevator didn't budge. I looked over the buttons and found one that moved the elevator one floor up. I pressed it and the elevator struggled to pull me up. I stepped out and recognized the hallway with only one door at the end. I rushed to it and pulled the door open. The lights were off and the room was pitch black. I stepped in cautiously.

"Ohh…" panted a voice ahead of me. I froze.

"Blaze?" I called out. Suddenly a light in the center of the room lit up, revealing Scourge tied to a chair with Blaze lying naked at his feet. "Blaze!" I exclaimed as I ran to her side. I knelt down beside her and felt my face redden when she looked back at me, her face even redder then mine. I looked her over for and sign of bruising or cuts and blushed worse when I realized her hands were between her legs covered in a white liquid. I got up and swallowed hard. "Blaze, what happened?" I asked weakly.

"Be… Behind you…" she panted. I went to turn but felt a needle jab into my neck. I felt a cold liquid run down my throat before it was pulled out and I turned to see an armored figure standing behind me.

"Welcome" she smirked "looks like I have another shot at giving Scourge what he deserves…" I stepped back and felt weird. My body began to heat up and breathing became a bit harder. I fell to my knees as I felt something weird build up inside me.

"What did you… do to me?" I panted. She crouched down in front of me and lifted my dress slightly.

"Why don't I show you?" she replied. I gasped as she reached in between my legs. I struggled to push her arm away, but my arms began to shake and my body was getting hotter. She lifted me off the ground, causing her hand to dig in deeper and a moan escaped my lips. She carried me to Scourge and held me close to his face.

"Please… Stop…" I moaned. Scourge was struggling to look away from me, but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look right between my legs.

"This is what you want, isn't it Scourge?" she teased. I lost the strength in me and collapsed, using Scourge's head for support. I panted weakly as her hand went deeper into me and I felt liquid dripping out of me. Finally she tossed me over beside Blaze and I struggled to look up. She has holding a very thin glass rod, barely visible in the light, and slid it into the hole at the tip of Scourge's now hard appendage. He winced in pain as she stepped back. "Better not let it go limp now" she laughed. I watched weakly as Scourge shut his eyes and started muttering to himself. As he began to go limp I heard the cracking of glass.

"Ah!! Holly fuck!!" he screamed. Tears ran down his face as blood began to drip out of the hole the rod had been shoved in. "It hurts!! You sick bitch!!" She kicked over him in the chest, flipping his chair over.

"That's no way to talk to your master" she growled. She stepped over to me and put a hand out. I looked up at her in fear. "It's alright, I won't do anything else to you" she assured me. I struggled to take her hand and felt the warm liquid on her armor. I winced as I got to my feet and she handed me a small glass of bluish-green liquid. I took it from her and looked down at it.

"What… Is it?" I shivered.

"It'll make you feel better" she assured me. I pulled my head back and swallowed it down, some of it dripping down the side of my lip. I panted, handing her back the glass. My body began to cool down and my breathing returned to normal. The sensation between my legs slowly vanished and I looked back at her.

"What was all that for?!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, I needed to get him hard enough to get the rod in and cat girl didn't last long enough" she looked over at Blaze.

"That's Blaze and she happens to be a friend of mine!!" I exclaimed "How could you do this to people!?" She knelt down in front of Blaze and slid something into her mouth. Blaze swallowed it and in a matter of minutes she pulled her hands out from between her legs, her finger tips dripping.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through all that, but I needed to get back at Scourge for everything he'd done to me…" she admitted. Blaze got to her feet and used her arms to cover her chest.

"Listen, I don't care right now…" she sighed "I just want to get cleaned off, get dressed and leave" she shook her head. The armored girl nodded and looked at me.

"You need a change in underwear?" she asked me. I lifted my dressed and looked down at my soaked garments. I blushed and nodded slightly. She backed into the darkness out of my view as I pealed off my underwear. I tossed them to the floor as she came back into view with a bucket of water and some clothes. Blaze and I washed off our hands and the girl handed us a cloth to wash between our legs. Once we cleaned up she handed Blaze her usual outfit and handed me a pair of sky blue under garments. I pulled them on as Blaze got dressed.

"Come on Amy, let's get out of here" Blaze said coldly, heading for the door. I followed after her, but the armored girl put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, take these." She handed each of us a pair of pills, one pink and one blue-green. We pocketed them and headed down the hall.

"Not a word about this to anyone, okay?" Blaze said to me. I nodded and looked up at her blushing faintly. She looked back at me and blushed a little. "I guess I looked pretty weak in there eh?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, you just looked…" I thought of how to say it.

"Beat?" she suggested. I shook my head.

"Like you were in heat…" She nodded.

"Oh…" I smiled nervously.

"You have a nice body though" I pointed out.

"Thank you" she replied softly. Once the elevator doors opened to the bottom floor we walked to the exit where Silver, Marine and Omega awaited us.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed "I was beginning to worry about you!"

"What happened?" Marine asked. Blaze paused, so I stepped forward.

"She got attacked" I told them "this guy in a jester outfit got the jump on her and locked her up. He killed three other guys and must have forgotten about her in the closet." I lied.

"Oh my god!!" Marine gasped. She hugged Blaze and looked up at her.

"Ya, if Amy hadn't come along, I would've been stuck in there forever" Blaze added.

"Oh, thank you for saving Blaze!!" Marine exclaimed. I nodded and Silver told Blaze where he and Omega had found Sonic and what Eggman did. The five of us headed back to Sonic's house, Blaze and I exchanging glances from time to time, blushing whenever we made eye contact.


	19. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Clown Medicine

I saw Silver, Blaze, Marine, Amy and Omega coming down the road.

"Look who it is" I laughed, as I stepped outside. Tails followed behind me with Lumina over head as Silver waved back at us.

"What took you guys so long?" Tails asked.

"Amy saved Blaze from the bad guy!!" Marine called back "Some guy in a jester outfit locked her in a closet!"

"Jester outfit? That's the guy who saved Eggman from Eggman Nega!" Tails pointed out.

"Eggman Nega?!" Blaze exclaimed "Did you get the Sol emeralds from him?!" I shook my head.

"The Jester guy sent him flying across the city, we're not even sure he survived…" Tails admitted.

"I see… Well, we need to find him in order to get the Sol Emeralds" Blaze sighed "Silver, Marine and I will go looking for him, which direction did he go in?" she asked.

"That way" Tails pointed in the direction Nega had been sent flying.

"Thanks" Blaze nodded. Silver Blaze and Marine started off in the direction Tails pointed in.

"So, what did you guys while I was gone?" Amy asked. Tails explained to her about what happened with Eggman Nega. I looked over at Omega as they talked.

"What're you going to do now?" I asked him.

"I am to return to GUN, however, I have decided I shall wait here until Shadow returns and join him in his quest to revive Rouge" he replied. I nodded and looked back at Amy as she pulled a pair of pills out of her pocket.

"I found these lying near Blaze in the closet, Tails could you see what they are for me?" she asked. Tails took them and nodded.

"I'm on it" he nodded, pocketing the pills. He turned and ran into the house. Omega walked in after him slowly. I looked at Amy and smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only hero in this city" I teased. She blushed faintly and waved a hand at me.

"Oh stop, I'm not that big of a hero, all I did was let her out of the closet and untie her" she assured me.

"And if you hadn't showed up, she would've been stuck in there and could've suffocated" I pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure someone would have showed up and taken her out of there" she giggled. She walked past me into the house. I looked out at the night sky. I turned and walked inside, heading downstairs with everyone else. Once I got downstairs I say tails typing away at his computer, Omega standing on his left, Amy to his right. I stood behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Any luck?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ya, the blue-green pill is a poison" he explained.

"To guys anyway" Amy giggled. Tails rolled his eyes.

"The pill blocks off the veins and arteries of the genitalia and blah, blah, blah…" he trailed off into some scientific talk I didn't understand.

"In other words, it makes your penis and balls fall off" Omega said coldly, noticing my lack of understanding.

"Yikes!" I replied "No one better spike my drink with any of that" I warned them.

"The pink pill on the other hand is a combination of different drugs, but I can't figure out exactly what it does…" Tails explained "The only way to find out would be to duplicate it and have someone test it, but if we don't have an antidote…"

"Negative" Omega interrupted. He reached into the vile the pills were in and removed the pink one. A disk-like tray slid out of his belt and he placed the pill on it. The tray reverted back into his belt and he stood still. "Analyzing data… Checking organic side effects… Data confirmed." He finished, and handed us back the pill.

"What's it do?" Amy asked "Make women's breasts fall off?" she giggled.

"Negative. The pill arouses the organism, increasing body heat and makes breathing more difficult" he turned to me "put simply, it makes you crave sex."

"God, what kind of psycho is this clown?" I asked "Making guys lose their man hood and pills to make people horny?"

"It could be a type of torture" Tails suggested "if you lose it, you can use it to satisfy the urge."

"That's pretty sick, and not in the good way" I shook my head.

"Omega…" Amy asked softly "Would it be possible for that pill to be in liquid form?" she asked.

"Affirmative, a liquid form of this drug could be created." I looked at her.

"What's with the question? You don't plan on using any of that on me, do you?" I snickered. She ignored me.

"What would the effects of the blue-green pill be on a women?" she asked. Tails turned to his computer and typed away.

"By the looks of this, it would just reverse the effect of the pink pill" he explained and turned back to her "why?" She shook her head.

"Just curious…" she replied.

"About drugs?" I asked. She ignored me again and turned to head upstairs.

"Amy." Amy turned to Omega "Would you like your pills back? They are currently yours to yours if you choose to dispose of them." She paused for a minute and shook her head.

"You keep them" she replied and headed upstairs. I looked back at Omega.

"I'll hold on to them." Omega nodded and handed me the pink pill, Tails handed me the other.

"I'm gonna keep working on the plane" Tails assured me. I nodded and headed upstairs, where Amy was sitting on the couch. I walked over at took a seat beside her.

"Pretty weird pills, eh?" I asked her. She nodded, looking out of it.

"Ya, pretty bizarre" she murmured. I looked at her and put a hand around her shoulder.

"So, what really happened when you found Blaze?" I asked her. She looked up at me and looked me over with her eyes and then looked back down.

"I promised Blaze I wouldn't say anything…" she replied. I nodded and patted her back.

"I understand, but I'm assuming it had something to do with the pills?" I asked. Amy took a breath and nodded weakly.

"I didn't know what was happening to me until I was given the remedy" she sighed. I wrapped another arm around her and held her.

"That must have been scaring for the both of you" I told her "I can't imagine how much you suffered." She laid her head on my chest and held my arm.

"I just feel so terrible… Even though I knew it was wrong, it just felt so good" she admitted "I guess the pill was clouding my mind…"

"It's over now, you'll be okay" I assured her. She shook her head.

"It's not me I'm worried about…" She looked up at me "It was a girl who did all of it, she just used us to taunt Scourge" she explained "then she shoved a glass rod in his thing and when it went limp…" she smiled a little "He looked like a guy having a period." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face" I laughed. She smirked up at me.

"Well, I have a full body mirror at my house, so I can paint ya green and do to you if you really wanna see" she teased.

"Not that badly" I laughed. She smiled and rubbed my chest.

"Well if ya want, we can go up to your room and I can show you what happened before that" she suggested, looking up at me innocently. I waved a finger at her.

"Nice try" I snickered and let go of her. She sat up and shrugged.

"Can you blame a girl for trying?" she teased. I shook my head.

"No, I guess not" I laughed.


	20. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Humor Hurt the Hedgehog

Knuckles and I sat on the couch watching a movie, Mighty stopping and watching parts of the movie and then leaving again from time to time. I cuddled up to him as we watched the movie and kissed him every now and then.

"This movie's boring, I wanna go explore the city" I told him innocently "wanna come with?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm too tired…" he grumbled "Can't we wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"I wanna go now!!" I demanded. He waved a hand at me.

"Fine go then, but be back before it gets too late or I'll have to come looking for ya and I won't let you out again" he promised.

"Okay, I love you" I cheered as I got up from the couch. He tapped my butt as I headed for the door. I turned back to him "Don't tempt me" I warned him and headed out the door. I started down the street and headed for the city. I waved at Void as I passed the park. "Hey Void" I called out. He continued picking his flowers.

"Hey Jenn" he replied happily. I finally got to the city. As I walked past a building I heard screaming. I stopped and listened.

"Dear god, someone help me!!" the voice cried. I ran into the building. I followed the hallway to an elevator. I pressed the button to the top floor, but it stopped on the second last. I glared at the buttons and pressed the up button, slowly pulling the elevator to the top floor. I stepped out and followed the hall to a door and pulled it open.

"Hello?" I asked. At the center of the room I saw the green version of Sonic who had kicked me in the head before tied to a chair.

"Jesus Christ help me!!" he cried. I walked over and looked at him.

"I thought I was worthless?" I taunted him.

"You're not worthless now save me!!" he cried. I looked around and saw an armored figure sleeping with a cattle prod at their side in the corner. I quickly untied him and carried him over my shoulder, taking him back to Knuckles' house.

I dropped him on the couch and looked at Knuckles.

"Call 911!" I exclaimed.

"My penis is bleeding!!" Scourge, or so he told me was his name on the walk here, cried. Knuckles walked to the phone and called 911.

"Ya umm, I got a guy here who says his penis is bleeding. Ya an ambulance would be good, thanks." He hung up and the ambulance took Scourge and I to the hospital.

"Okay, what's the problem?" asked the echidna doctor.

"I've had a rod shoved up my dick!!" he exclaimed. The echidna nodded.

"And how does that make you feel?" he asked. Scourge looked at him wide eyed.

"How's about I shove a glass rod up you and see how you like it!!" he snarled "I'm in serious pain you fuck head!!"

"Scourge, watch your language!" I exclaimed. He laid back down and breathed deep.

"Well, I guess if we stiffen him up, we can put it in a cast" the doctor suggested. He sat back up and looked at the doc.

"Oh ya that'll look nice, I'll walk around the city with a boner in a bag!!" he cursed. I laid him back down and rubbed his quills. I looked over at the door and saw another doctor walk in.

"What the- Who are you?" he asked the other doctor. The echidna looked at him and then jumped out the closed window, glass shattering everywhere. "Okay… What's wrong here?" he asked.

"He has glass in his thing" I explained. The doctor nodded and gestured for one of the nurses to put a mask on him. The mask poured a pink gas into his mouth and he fell asleep. The doctor cut open his thingy and took the pieces of glass out. He tied it back together and put a band aid over the stitches.

"There we go, all he has to do is revert from having sex for a few weeks and he'll be fine" the doctor assured me. Scourge shot up.

"Week without sex?!" he cried "Are you nuts?!" I patted his chest.

"It's okay, I'll help you through it" I assured him. He sighed and got up.

"Let's just go…" he grumbled and I followed him out the door.


	21. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Seven Rings of Hell.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Sonic!!" Tails exclaimed "It's an emergency!!" I shook my head and jumped out of bed. I ran downstairs and saw Amy and Omega standing in front of Big the cat with a glowing blue light flying around his head.

"Big?" I asked.

"Sonic!" he exclaimed "The big bad guy is coming out of the book!"

"Big bad guy?" I shrugged.

"Yes, Erazor Djinn!!" cried a voice coming from the blue light "Someone got into the book and reawakened him! They're going to wish him out of the book!!"

"What?!" I clenched my fists and shook my head. "Where's the book?!" Big reached into his belt pocket and pulled out the Arabian Nights book. I took it from him and opened the book. "Shahra!!" I called out.

"She's already merged with Erazor…" the ball said sadly. I glared at the pages as the words began to vanish.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"An evil genie named Erazor Djinn is trapped inside this book" I began "I got pulled into the book and helped seal him away in his lamp, so he couldn't escape the book, but it looks like someone got in and freed him again and without Shahra, I can't get back in…" I shut the book and handed back to Big. "How long do we have?" I asked.

"I don't know, the man who freed him said he wanted Erazor to grant him two other wishes first, so we may have no time at all!" the ball replied. I shook my head.

"I guess we'll have to use the Chaos Emeralds to go super and destroy him good!" I told them. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Tails walked over and pulled open the door, revealing a very uneasy looking Blaze, Marine and Silver.

"Are you guys okay?" Tails asked. They all nodded.

"We got the emeralds" Silver began "and we found Nega…"

"And?" Amy asked.

"He's dead" Marine said coldly. My eyes went wide.

"He was impaled on a street lamp, the top of it had been taken off for the light to be changed and he fell on it after he was tossed" Blaze explained. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"At least he won't be hurting anymore innocent people" I pointed out. They nodded and looked over at Big.

"We have bigger problems right now!!" the light exclaimed "Erazor could brake free any minute!!" I explained to them who Erazor was and what he would do if he got out.

"With the Sol emeralds to help, I fight along side you" Blaze assured me. I nodded and looked to Big.

"We need to get this book out of the city, fast!" I told him. Big nodded and handed me the book.

"You're faster, you take it" Big told me. I nodded and looked at Blaze.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded and looked back at Silver and Marine.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, keep things safe here while I'm gone, alright?" They nodded to her and she turned back to me. I nodded and we bolted outside and dashed out of the city. We ran as far as we could until we got a large clearing.

"This should do" I muttered. Suddenly the book began to shake. I tossed it a ways ahead of me and the book flipped open. I tornado of letters burst out of the book and caused it to start spinning.

"I am the creator!!" laughed a voice. Once the tornado stopped, large storm clouds hung over head and the tall, muscular, purple skinned, orange haired being that was Erazor stood before us. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the rat who sealed me away last time and I see you brought a cat along this time!" he laughed. I glared at him and shifted my gaze to Blaze.

"You ready?" I asked she nodded and turned to look at Erazor.

"Who let you out Erazor?!" she demanded. He laughed.

"So you know about my little friend?" he chuckled "Yes, he was pretty useful, but he had some pretty tough wishes to grant. He wanted the power to control time and the ability to heal others and I had to bring him out of the book with me" he explained.

"Well, whoever let you out, I'm going to make sure you get sealed away for good this time!!" I growled. I held out the emeralds as Blaze held out hers. We floated into the air. Her fur turned pink and fire engulfed her. As the emeralds spun around me I took in their power. Just as I was about to transform, a spear of pain surged through me. I dropped to the ground and held my chest.

"Sonic!!" Blaze exclaimed. Erazor began to laugh.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you aren't as powerful in this world as you were in mine" he laughed, drawing his sword "I guess your little friends all on her own!" He charged at Blaze. She turned and charged back and the two of them engaged in battle.

"What… Happened?" I murmured.

"That would be this" cackled a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jester, a few feet away from me.

"You!!" I snarled "You let Erazor out!!"

"Very good, but you may want to let Tails in on a little something" he snickered. He held out the yellow emerald and looked it over "Next time he makes a fake emerald, he should keep better track of where he puts it!" he laughed. My eyes shot open and I looked down at the emeralds.

"The fake emerald!!" I exclaimed "That's why I couldn't transform!!"

"Good job, you figured it out all on your own" he laughed and looked back at Erazor "well, I guess since hell's here, you're going to need this more then I will." He tossed the emerald to my feet and smirked back at me. "I'll see you later" he cackled and bolted off. I got to my feet and started for him. I stopped and looked back to see Blaze struggling with Erazor.

"Damn it!" I growled. I picked up the emeralds and changed into Super Sonic. I dashed in and helped Blaze fight off Erazor.

"How can you have this much power?!" he cried as we started winning. He knocked him back and pointed open palms at him. "No!! It can't end like this!! I was just tasting freedom again! This can't be!!" he cried. I shook my head as Blaze shot a huge ball of fire at Erazor and I unleashed a wave of golden energy. "Why?!" he cried as his body dissolved from the power of the attack. Blaze and I floated to the ground as the clouds cleared up and returned to normal.

"Thanks, I was almost a goner" Blaze teased.

" No problem" I assured her "now let's get back to the house!" She nodded and we ran to the house. I explained to her about Jester on our way to the house and re-explained it to everyone else when we got to the house.

"So Jester used Erazor to gain the power to manipulate time and the power to heal other people?" Tails asked in an attempt to summarize what happened.

"That's about it" I nodded.

"I can understand time control" Amy sighed "but why the ability to heal others?" I shook my head.

"I don't know" I admitted "I guess we'll have to keep an eye out." I looked over at Big and the ball of light. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I'll return to my world" the ball told us.

"I'm going back home to Froggy" Big cheered. I laughed and nodded. The two of them left and I took a seat on the couch. Amy and Blaze took a seat on either side of me, Marine and Tails sat on the floor and Silver sat at my computer desk.

"Oh, Amy" Blaze asked "did you ever find out what those pills did?" Tails, Amy and I both lowered our ears and looked away.

"What is it?" Marine asked. Omega walked out from the kitchen holding a tray with six glasses of lemonade.

"Would like me to explain?" he asked, handing out the cups.

"Ya, umm, what's with the drinks?" I asked and realized Omega was wearing an apron.

"After GUN calmed down and lost track of Eggman, Rouge trained me as a butler, so it's become a hobby of mine" he explained. He told Blaze, Marine and Silver about the pills and Blaze exchanged glances with Marine.

"So, what did you guys do with yours?" Silver asked.

"I used the pink on Sonic last night" Amy giggled, leaning on me. I shook my head and pushed her off, holding out the pills.

"In your dreams maybe, I just held on to them" I assured them. Blaze handed me a pair of the pills.

"Here, I don't want them. I might forget what they do and take one or give Silver one of them" she sighed. I chuckled and took them, pocketing them with the others.

"Oh and Tails" I grumbled "the emerald in your plane was your fake one, that's why it blew up." Tails blushed and looked down.

"Sorry Sonic… The wave lengths were the same so I couldn't tell the difference…" he admitted. I sighed and realized both Blaze and Amy were curled up to me and eyed each other.

"Umm, excuse me?" Neither of them moved and I looked over to see Silver and Marine giggling. My ear twitched and I sighed.

"I think Sonic might be getting drugged tonight" Silver snickered. Amy and Blaze gave him a cold look and he jumped. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he pleaded. They rested their heads back on my chest and sighed.

"Looks like I've got my hands full now…" I groaned "I wonder what Shadow's doing."


	22. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Dead Again.

Six months later

It's been half a year since Rouge's death. No one had seen Jester or James and Jenn had run off with Scourge. Their mother went stayed with Knuckles and the two of them helped each other through the loss of their loved ones. Silver, Blaze and Marine had returned to their world and had brought Nega with them for a proper burial. Sonic and Tails helped Lumina find the remaining note books, but failed to track down Ifrit. Jenn, Sonic and I still each owned one book each and Ifrit had one. Mephiles and Omega had stayed with me at my house, Omega took care of all the chores and house keeping.

"You think Ifrit went back to the Shinigami realm?" Mephiles asked one day. I shrugged.

"Could have, but we need to make sure Jenn doesn't let Scourge use her book" I reminded him. Mephiles sighed.

"Don't you think it's time you revive Rouge already? Sonic gave you the emeralds four months ago, why are you putting it off for so long? I already told you, I've been keeping her up to date on what's happened" he asked. I sighed and walked into the living room and looked out the window.

"What if she gets killed again? I couldn't protect her before, how could I protect her this time?" I asked. Mephiles shook his head.

"Quit blaming yourself for it, just bring her back, you're miserable without her" he pointed out. I sighed and looked over at the emeralds on the table. I looked down at them and felt a tear form at the base of my eye. I wiped it away and nodded.

"I guess I should bring her back, our anniversary is next month and I'd kill myself if I let her miss it" I joked, trying to smile. Mephiles placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"Want me get Omega to call Sonic and tell them you're _finally_ going to bring her back?" he asked. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

A few hours later at the cemetery

I stood over Rouge's grave with the emeralds in hand. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Lumina, Omega and Mephiles stood behind me. I held up the emeralds and took a deep breath.

"Chaos Emeralds, I call upon your power, bring back this soul who was killed by the Death Note!!" I cried. The emeralds floated into the air and spun around her grave. I watched as her tomb stone began to glow. Soon the glow grew into a bright light and I was forced to shut my eyes. When I opened them again, she was standing before us. Her white fur as beautiful as it had been before she died. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Holy crap, it worked!!" Sonic chuckled. I ignored him and stepped forward.

"Rouge?" I muttered. She brushed off her clothes and looked over at me.

"Well, I'm glad you got them to burry me in my GUN outfit instead of the towel" she assured me. I blinked as she smiled and ran over, hugging my tightly. "Oh Shadow, I've missed you!!" she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Rouge, I've missed you so much!" I cried. She looked back at me and smirked.

"Don't get all teary on me now, you'll get your hansom face wet" she teased.

"Oh suck it up" chuckled a voice from behind her. I let her go as we all looked over in the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Sonic demanded. A cigarette was tossed from behind a tree as a slim hedgehog stepped out from behind it. She had dark purple fur and wore an opened leather jacket revealing a black tube top, and a dangerously short black skirt.

"And I thought you had a short skirt" Mephiles murmured to Amy.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. The girl lifted up a pair of sunglasses that were hiding her eyes.

"What, you forget about me already Shadowkins?" she asked. My eyes shot open and I shook my head.

"Jenn?!" I exclaimed.

"The new and improved" snickered Scourge as he stepped out from behind her "what do you think?"

"What did you do to her you monster?!" Amy snarled.

"What haven't I done to her?" he snickered.

"No, no four swords references!" Tails exclaimed "This is a _Sonic_ fan-fic!!"

"Jenn…" I muttered "What happened to you?"

"What do ya mean?" she asked, putting her sunglasses away.

"What's with the new look?" Rouge asked. She pointed back at Scourge.

"Said I look to plain" she explained.

"So, instead of innocently plain he wanted you to look like every other slut on the street corners?" Rouge smirked. She looked away coldly.

"Hey, don't talk to my bitch that way" Scourge growled, wrapping an arm around her "she may not look it, but she's a very good person."

"In bed thanks to you, no doubt?" Sonic sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" she exclaimed, looking back at us "I never did anything with him, tell them Scourge!" He nodded.

"I tried, but she said Knuckles was the only one who could touch her" he admitted.

"And you didn't dump her on the street corner for it, wow, what the hell is she black mailing you with?" Rouge asked.

"I take care of him that's why" Jenn replied.

"That and she saved my life and my umm…" he cleared his throat "'Man hood'…" Sonic burst out laughing. "Hey, shut up!! At least I use mine!!" he snarled.

"Guys, guys, calm down" Jenn snickered "this is supposed to be a happy moment."

"Why, Scourge finally recover?" Amy asked.

"Shut up you!!" Scourge snarled "I'll tell them what happened to you too!!" he warned. Amy backed up and I shook my head.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Came to join in the _happy_ moment" Jenn assured us.

"Maybe make it a little happier too, if Rouge is interested" Scourge snickered. Jenn elbowed him in the stomach as Rouge held my arm.

"Sorry, I don't do man whores" she assured him. Scourge looked up in agony.

"Your loss…" he whimpered. I shook my head and looked down at where Rouge's grave had been. I looked along the ground and my eyes shot open and I glared back at Scourge.

"Alright wise guy, give back the emeralds!" I demanded. Scourge looked at me, raising an eye brow.

"What are you talking about? I thought you put them away" he replied. A maniacal cackling filled the air.

"That laugh…" Sonic murmured. We turned to the sound of ruffling leaves and saw him standing on a tree branch, holding an emerald out to us.

"Looks like everyone's here for this little reunion" Jester cackled.

"Jester!!" Sonic exclaimed "I thought you said you didn't need the emeralds!!"

"You actually believed him?" Jenn asked. Jester looked over at her.

"Now, now, how can you say such a thing?" he shook a finger at her "Wait until I tell your mother you're insulting people. I told Sonic he needed them more then I did at the time since hell had arrived" he assured her. Jenn flipped him off.

"Bite me!" she snarled.

"Sorry, not my department, why not ask your boyfriend you haven't seen in five months?" he snickered "Anyway, I've got to run" he looked back at me. "Shadow, thanks for bringing Rouge back, I was beginning to think you were just going to let her rot."

"Not on my life!!" I snarled.

"Well then…" The emerald in his hand was suddenly replaced by a small note book. "I think it's time I hand this off, since Ifrit wouldn't give me his, I'll just have to lend you this one" he snickered. He tossed the at us, Jenn diving at it, only to have it tare a rip through the side of her skirt. It landed at Rouge's feet. I looked back only to realize he was gone. Rouge picked up the book and skimmed through it. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Well, you're kind of cute" she smiled. I looked in the direction she was, only to Jenn struggling with her skirt, a g-string visible through the tear. She crawled away and sat beside Scourge.

"Help!" she squeaked. He snickered and picked her up bridal style and turned away.

"I'll see you losers later" he snickered and bolted off into the woods. Sonic and the rest stepped towards us as Rouge giggled.

"Well, I guess this is the last Shinigami" Mephiles snickered. Rouge passed around the note book and we could see a floating human with no nose, blue eyes, a purple jester hat and pants with a blue and red vest.

"Who are you?" Tails asked softly.

"I'm Nights" she said softly "I've been waiting for Rouge."

"Why me?" Rouge asked.

"Because Reala killed you and I wish to rival Reala in every way and since you and Jenn seemed to be rivaling for Shadow's attention, I chose the winning side" she explained. Rouge giggled and smiled at me.

"Looks like you got me an early anniversary present and didn't even know it" she teased.


End file.
